One & Only & One For All
by twiradical
Summary: Edward, fed up with his ex-girlfriend and other females at Forks Highschool has his bestfriend Bella "pretend" to be his girlfriend. Too bad he already has a crush on her, and that she doesn't like him more than a friend. Read full Summary Rated M/AH
1. CHAPTER 1: FIRST KISS

**Hi, this is a story written by me, myself & I  
-Jaz**

**The characters and Forks belongs to Smeyer...but the plot is original..to me atleast  
I won't ask for comments because there is no point..if i say i want you to comment or not comment you're going to do it whether you want to or not..so it's completely up to you. But if you have any suggestions that notify me, I luv to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

**Summary: Edward Cullen the school jock is getting frustrated with his ex-girlfriend, Lauren and every other female student at forks highschool; except for his best friend, Bella. He asks for Bella's help to keep the girl away by having Bella as his "pretend" girlfriend. Bella agrees, having no feelings than more than friends with Edward. Secretly, Edward has always had a crush on Bella. Will he be able to show Bella that they are meant to be together?**

* * *

**Edward's Frustration with Lauren based off of the song: BYE BYE BYE by NSYNC (real old I know)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Do you ever feel as if there is a such thing as ex-girlfriends past ghost or something, because I'm being visited by them everyday, especially my recent break up with the head cheerleader of Forks Highschool, Lauren Mallory. As tradition in every highschool, which I still don't seem to understand quite yet, is that the head captain of the football team _has _to go out with the head cheerleader. Obnoxious or not, it wasn't really my choice. I admit, wherever there is peer pressure I always try to get out of it, but in the end I'm sucked into everyone's endless banter, and to make them shut up; I agree.

_Sigh. _Nobody in my life has ever understood me, or actually known me, except for Bella Swan. Bella and I have been best friends since...I seriously don't remember it's been too long. When we were younger we were always joined at the hip, never leaving each other's side. We passed our cooties stage pretty quickly and proved it to everyone in our class that cooties didn't really exist, because all the girls and boys would try and separate us; but we couldn't have that. A smile lit my face as I thought about how we proved our point that day...

_***Flashback***_

_**EPOV ----9 years old----Grade 3**_

_Today was the last day of school, and no one could be more excited than me and bella because we had our whole summer planned out, and I wasn't going to miss anything for my life. I knew Bella was going to enjoy the plans we made of what we were going to do, because Bella wouldn't stop her little excited banter, repeating everything we were going to do over and over again then speaking with more detail of everything we were going to do all over again, without missing a beat and only stopping for my questions and quicky breaths._

_Her face was flushed with pink, sort of making her look like a cute little doll...my doll. I always thought Bella as my little sister, but I think I liked her more as my best friend because I already had a sister and I don't think I needed another one._

"_So I was thinking that we should take a camera with us when we go to the zoo becau-"_

_I was still looking down, but I quickly snapped my head back up when I heard Bella stop mid sentence. I looked at her in confusion and she just turned her head to look ahead of us. I turned my head and was shocked to see all my class mates from both grade 3 classes out side our classroom giving us really weird looks, that made me look like we had three heads and had brussel sprouts coming out of our heads. People seemed to notice mine and bella's hand intertwined together. I felt a little conscious of everyone looking at our hands so I cleared my throat, and that's when everything broke loose._

"_HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE TOGETHER AND NOT CATCH COOTIES" Jessica shouted._

"_YEAH, I'M WITH JESSICA; WHAT IF YOU GET COOTIES" Mike howled next._

_I turned to look at Bella and she was glaring at Jessica and Mike, but her face betrayed her with a bright pink. I turned back towards Mike and Jessica and the rest of the grade three's. _

"_Everyone, there is no such thing as cooties" I tried to explain, but everyone just replied with some kind of negative answer or a snort. I looked at Jessica and she just raised an eyebrow staring skeptically at our hands for a minute before looking into my eyes._

"_Prove it" _

_***intermission of flashback***_

How was I supposed to know that those two words would change my life. Even thought Jessica is Lauren's best friend and the queen of all b**ches, I have to seriously thank her someday.

_***Back to flashback***_

_I looked into her cold blue eyes, "Fine, we will"_

_I turned towards bella, and bella just looked at me her eyes widening. _

"_What are you doing" she whispered to me._

_I felt pretty confident, because what I said next shocked not only everyone, but me too. But I couldn't seem to regret it...it felt..right?_

"_I'm going to kiss you" I said loud enough for everyone to hear, i could feel the declaration in my voice which really surprise me, because I was never the one to be in charge; unless if I was taking care of Bella._

_I could hear all the girls gasp, and the guys moving forward to actually see if we would actually do it. I turned back to bella and was surprised when I saw her smiling. I think Bella realized that I was surprised that she wasn't angry at my little outburst._

"_If this is what it takes to prove our friendship...it's worth it." All I could do in return was smile, she really was my best friend."_

"_Everyone, you don't want to miss this 'cause there are going to be no repeats. Let me repeat NO REPEATS" Bella spat at everyone. Everyone just seemed to crowd more and more around us to get a good look at us._

_I looked at Bella and she nodded. I slowly leaned in, and was met half way by bella. When our lips touched it felt like I was getting shocked and was sizzling, but really nothing was happening...on the outside. _

_Bella's lips were very soft and warm, it felt like I was kissing some kind of angel and not my best friend. I secretly really wanted to keep kissing with our lips but I knew I had stop to prove our point. We slowly pulled apart and looked at each other with goofy grins and we turned to look at the rest of our classmate. _

_Everyone was staring at us with their mouths wide open and Jessica's eyes looked like they would pop out really soon if she widened them anymore. _

"_Finally, I though you two would never stop, it went on for like 5 minutes" Someone at the back yelled out at us. I turned a little red at that comment. It couldn't have been that long, it only felt like a few seconds..hmm...weird. _

_I turned around and saw Bella blushing again. That's what I loved about bella she would blush at the littlest things, not that this was very little, but still._

_I turned back over to Jessica and Mike, "See, we proved your point, that there is no such thing as cooties, just to reassure you if we don't return back to school next year than that means that we got infected by cooties, but if we don't and we return to school healthy that means you leave us alone and that we all declare that there is no such thing as cooties" I said that with declaration in my tone, and that was the end of that._

_Jessica replied with a swift nod, and skipped inside the classroom. Soon the hall was cleared up and me and bella soon went to class._

**—**_**End of the Day-Walking Home—** _

"_Hey Edward..." Bella said looking up into my eyes._

"_Yeah Bella..." I purposely drawled out her name like she did to mine, just to mock her._

_Bella glared at me but carried on, almost in a whisper but I still heard her "That was my first kiss..ever"_

_I inwardly smiled at the thought..I was her first "Well that's good, because now we both know what kisses feel like and we don't have to worry if it ever happens again..because we're prepared, right?"_

"_Right" she replied wistfully_

_A sudden though occurred to me, and I had a feel to tell Bella just the same. "Hey Bella, I was wondering if, you know, maybe, we could be the first together in everything we ever do"_

_Bella looked up at me for a moment, she bit her bottom lip, looking me in the eyes. "Sure"_

"_Promise" I said just to make sure.._

"_I promise" She replied, her voice all serious like when our mom and dad's are when they talk._

_***End of Flashback"***_

So here I am, a junior in highschool. Living in Forks, Washington. Age 17. Could I get any more formal? That's beside the point, this is my story..the story of finding true love even though it was right beside me biting me in the ass the whole time.


	2. CHAPTER 2: IT'S GOTTA BE YOU

1**Hey guys, A lot of people have added me to their author or story subscriptions, and I'm so happy that ppl are reading my stories.**

**I have a track and field meet on Monday, I'm running 100m and 400m and my field events are: Shot put and running long jump..wish me luck. I hope to do good. I also can't wait till next Wednesday cuz for the following three days I'm going to Ottawa...if you've been to ottawa don't mock me or anything cuz this is my first time and I plan to enjoy it. So I probably won't be updating until next weekend!**

**Anyways, go ahead and read.**

* * *

**EPOV**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I slowly lifted the cover off my head, making sure to go as slow as I could; wanting to relish the warmth subsiding inside the blanket and my flesh. My hand skimmed over my night table on the side of my bed as it went over all my books and cd's and I stopped it as I felt the alarm clock under my touch. Not knowing where all the buttons were, I jabbed my fingers into random buttons and after a few seconds the alarm turned off.

Knowing I had to get out of the bed sooner or later, I kicked the blanket off, grabbed my cell phone and scurried into the bathroom almost walking into the wall when I saw the text and the picture attached to it.

_Hey babe. I love when you play cold and rough. Here's a little reward..._

_-Lauren (Your hawtt girlfriend) xoxo_

The picture showed Lauren and me pressed up against a wall making out at Mike's seventeenth birthday party, more like an orgy. I remember I had to get Lauren to drink all the punch and vodka and quickly make out with her to get out of there. I can't believe she got a picture of that. We look so intense, probably because I was a little tipsy too.

What really angered me about the text was how Lauren signed it. First of all, she is no where near hot. No curves, no muscle, only a cleavage that makes her fit for a slut, seriously. Second, she is trying to bring back the dead past, I broke up with her two months ago but she keeps clinging to me like some sort of koala it's getting really annoying...can't she find some other guy that could...satisfy her?

Like, yeah sure, I let her get into my pants once, but that would be a decision I would regret forever. It was very awkward to say the least and she was pretty annoyed that I wasn't losing my virginity to her, not that she was losing her virginity to me at all. Knowing her, she probably already slept with half of the male population in Forks Highschool.

But I know one girl that will always be the best fuck for me, because she was one of the two times I've had sex. That memory led me to another large smile with a pretty hard dick. I didn't think that Bella and I would carry on that promise that we made to each other in grade 3, but I guess we're seriously taking it to our graves.

Grade 10, June 9th, Bella and I carried on one of our many promises. We had sex. That night both of us removed all barriers and just let each other in, we really connected; quite literally. I can't lie, that will be a night I will remember probably for the rest of my existence...

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Edward how about this one?" Bella asked for the millionth time_

"_No, bella it has to be special, something you would give to someone really special" I replied for the millionth time._

_Bella and I were out at the mall, and I wanted her help finding a gift for her for getting me out of detention today. Except, the fact that she doesn't know who I'm getting the gift for except that it's a girl. But for real, the gift was just a suck up, I really wanted to ask her if she'll help me carry on the promise that we made in grade 3. C'mon we're in grade 10, 16 years old, and full of teenage hormones...I really needed a better release and who else could I do it better with than my bestfriend...bella._

"_Ooh, how about this charm bracelet, it says, 'E'_. _I'm sure whoever it is will love to have the starting of your name on their hand, right?"_

_I scanned the bracelet, and it was perfect for her._

"_Yeah you're right, especially when that person is you" I said_

_She looked up at me, shock clearly written over her beautiful face and some suspicion, she knows whenever I buy her something for no reason that I want to ask something, or should I rephrase it 'ask __**for **__something'. _

"_No, you can't give this to me"_

_I frowned slightly, "And why not?"_

"_Well first of all, I don't even know why you're getting it for me, and second, I know you're just sucking up to me, and you really want something from me, so you might as well spit it out"_

_I smiled a little at the last statement, "Bella, the bracelet is for when you got me out of detention, if it ever went on my school record, I'll never get into Harvard, and you'll have to go alone. This is just a little appreciation gift." That has got to be the lamest excuse I've ever come up with, everyone knows that my father, Carlise has refurnished the library and the school is already indebted to him._

_Bella arched her delicate eyebrow, "Bullshit" _

_I know... "Fine, I did want to ask you something, but I don't know if you'll take it the wrong way" I grumbled._

_Bella silently nodded for me to continue, but what I had to say could not be said in a high class jewelry store where the sales representative keeps eyeing you if you're going to steal or not, she would most likely pick in on our conversation. I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her behind me into a secluded corner outside the mall._

"_Edwa-" Bella started saying, but I cut her off with a kiss. I forgot what it felt like to be so close in proximity to her, and all my teenage hormones started to stir. But what I didn't think about was Bella's reaction, I think she was shocked because after a few seconds she started to respond to the kiss. I licked her bottom lick willing her to open her mouth, slowly she opened her mouth and my tongue went straight into her mouth fighting for dominance. After a few seconds, we had to come back up for air. We separated our heads, we both were still breathing hard from the hot kiss we just had._

_Bella looked up at me, obvious questions in her eyes, "Edward, what was that?"_

_Hmm..not how was I going to explain this. "Bella, my teenage hormones are slowly starting to take over my body, and I'm afraid of what might happen if I don't try having..sex"_

_Understanding crossed Bella's face but I carried on, "-but see, I don't want to have sex with some random person, or pay for it for that matter, I wanted to have it with someone that I care for and cares for me...so I thought about you, because my virginity is very important to me, and I wanted to give it to someone just as important, without getting my heart broken...and I thought that person could be you" As I said that I looked meaningfully into Bella's eyes, my gaze never wavering from hers. _

_Bella looked quite shocked, but after a few minutes she engulfed me into a heartwarming hug, I thought she would start a tantrum or completely walk away and forget me, but this? She will never seize to surprise me._

"_Edward, that has got to be the most sweetest thing that you have ever said to me, and you know what, you are right. If I want to lose my virginity, why should I do it with some other person when I have you of all people, my answer is yes, yes Edward I will sleep with you."_

_By jaw dropped, I couldn't believe my ears, did Bella just say that she's going to have sex with me and be okay about it? Well, I think she just did. I didn't respond as quickly, 'cause bella started biting her lower lip and looked a little nervous. I didn't know what to say, except for two words, "Thank You."_

_Bella just smiled. "Umm...my dad's not going to be home tonight, he's spending all night at the station because of some new case...you want to come over?"_

_Tell me if I'm wrong, but did Bella just ask me to come to her house tonight, while there is no parent supervision, and we can do what we want to do? "Yeah, I'll come..umm...I have ah, um, you know, protection?" I made it sound like a question. Bella shook her head, which confused me, I didn't want to get her pregnant._

"_I'm on the pill, no worries" Bella reassured me, probably thinking of the same thing I was thinking. _

* * *

_**-Later on that night-**_

_Bella and I were sitting on her couch, watching tv, well I think we were, because we kept on sneaking glances at each other, both of us blushing whenever we got caught by the other person. This lasted for the next half hour when I finally saw a sly smirk cross Bella's face. I think Bella didn't want to keep this whole awkward distance between us, because she crawled over to my side of the couch and straddled me. Is she thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Bella leaned in and whispered in my ear "I'm ready" those two words sent shivers down my back, but it felt so good at the same time as if all this was just expected. I looked at bella, her brown chocolate orbs decorated in a little fear and anticipation that mirrored my own green eyes. I nodded slightly, and stood up, making sure to keep my hand in Bella's the whole time._

_Bella quietly started her way upstairs walking slowly step by step, towing me in behind. We walked up the stairs silently and were starting to approach Bella's room, Bella let go of my hand and jumped onto her bed, lying on her side facing me, motioning for me to come closer with her index finger. I walked in behind her, but turned around facing the door, closing it firmly behind me. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I shook my head, clearing my head of all thoughts that leaded to Bella and I naked in a bed, especially from that night, so I got dressed. I walked downstairs greeted my mom and quickly slipped out the door. I revved the engine of Volvo, and sped off to pick up Bella. After the night we slept together, It was now a daily thing for me to pick her up before school and drop her off after school. Us sleeping together sort of connected us more in a more meaningful way, and we were now open about everything, never afraid to tell each other anything; and I wouldn't change any of that for the world.

* * *

I eased into Bella's driveway, and stepped out of the car walking into Bella's house leaving the car on idle. Who really was going to steal my car in the rainy town in Washington called forks? The chances were small, but what's life without a little fun? I just stepped right into Bella's house, not bothering to knock. As some sort of ritual, every morning Bella leaves the front door open for me, not bothering to answer it, her dad was gone to work because of his early shift, but he probably wouldn't care all the same.

I grabbed an apple and just sat at her kitchen table, awaiting her presence so we could finally get to school. After what felt like a half hour, she made it downstairs.

"Hey Edward, didn't hear you come in" She mumbled as she poured herself some cereal.

"Well, I guess was pretty quiet wasn't I?" I replied smirking.

We sat in a comfortable silence, and were out the door at about 7:30. With my insane driving which is what Bella thinks it is, even though I think it is completely normal, we made it in 15 minutes, with 15 more minutes to spare.

We decided to just wait in the car, so I put in my debussy c-d and played Claire de la Lune. Bella just looked at me and gave me a thank ful smile, probably for putting in the cd. It always gave us peace at mind. I smiled back, a little wider indicating my welcome with my eyes. I think it was pretty neat how we could just have conversation between each other without either one of us having to say anything. I wish I had someone special with who I could share that with...

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD, get the hell up" Bella was yelling in my ear, while shaking me trying to get me up.

Panicked, I shot up but unfortunately at the same time hitting my head on the steering wheel. I looked around airing in my surroundings, oh I was still in the car. I must have dozed off. I look to my side where Bella was sitting and was trying to keep her laughter in at my idiocy but at no avail. That just got me more fired up.

"You think this is funny" I demanded, but soon started laughing after what Bella told me what happend.

"Well yeah, especially when you were mumbling something along the lines of 'Lauren, no, don't do this, I don't want the ring, leave me alone, here look Bella will protect me from you' I find it pretty hilarious if you ask me." Hmm...never remembered that dream, must have been one of those dreams that just you just skip.

"Well why did you wake me up?" I asked, still a little incoherent.

"It's 7:55, we should start heading inside, and just in case if you want to dodge your girlfriend" Bella making kissy kissy faces as she said girlfriend.

"Haha, I'm just going to ignore that...even thought it is true. C'mon let's go."

* * *

We were walking along the path of the front schoolyard when Mike, my jerk of a friend came up running to Bella as if she was the last piece of ass and tits walking on this world and swatted her in the ass. It took me all I had not to grab him and punch his right eye out. But all this was expected once again, because over here Bella was queen B, at first I wasn't happy about it but she told me that she wasn't going to be one of those cheap slut's that try and get into the jocks pants and act like total bitches to the other students. Knowing Bella, I know that she would rather commit suicide than do that, but that still didn't stop me from silently fuming.

"Hey Mike, how was your weekend?" Bella didn't look like she was interested, but asked anyways for god knows what reason. Her small question seemed to stir something in Mike, because his whole face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.

"It was good, but it would have been better if you were there" Was he trying to flirt? I looked over at Bella who didn't seem to be affected at all by his words, but looked rather irritated, this made me smile.

"That's sweet Mike, I'll see you later in class" If possible, Mike's smile got so wide I thought I was going to get blinded by his teeth. Did he do this everyday, how could I miss this. Oh Yeah I remember, I used to have a bitchy girlfriend that would be whining about the whole world and made sure that I knew about it. That must have slipped my mind.

"OK bye Bella" She quietly said bye to Mike, and grabbed my hand willing me to follow her down the front foyer of the school.

"Man, I don't know how many times I have to reject him to make it clear in his head that I am not interested" Bella whined.

"I understand,we have the same problem, except the fact that I dated her. I still have no clue how to get rid of my ex."

Bella just snickered "Which one?" She was trying to be funny, it was pretty indearing. I did have a past of girlfriends but they were always kept at 2nd base, and none had gone further except for Lauren, and of course Bella.

"You know who, we're just lucky that she hasn't caught us yet..." I said while sighing in relief. I turned over to Bella who didn't seem to be completely listening.

Bella looked back at me and smirked, "Don't be sighing in relief quite yet"

I looked over to where Bella was staring at moments ago, and found myself about to be hauled by a very pissed off looking Lauren, who was staring daggers at Bella and then turned back to me and gave me quick wave before lunging herself at me. I laughed quietly at Bella's comment before I was thrown to the floor of the hall.

"It's Lauren, Bitch."


	3. CHAPTER 3: TAKE MY HAND

1**Hey guys, hope you enjoy reading, and I'll be looking forward to reviews...if you review**

**Ciao!**

* * *

_*Previously :_

"_You know who, we're just lucky that she hasn't caught us yet..." I said while sighing in relief. I turned over to Bella who didn't seem to be completely listening._

_Bella looked back at me and smirked, "Don't be sighing in relief quite yet"_

_I looked over to where Bella was staring at moments ago, and found myself about to be hauled by a very pissed off looking Lauren, who was staring daggers at Bella and then turned back to me and gave me quick wave before lunging herself at me. I laughed quietly at Bella's comment before I was thrown to the floor of the hall._

"_It's Lauren, Bitch."  
_

* * *

**SONG: TAKE MY HAND by THE CAB**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Here I am, on the floor of the school hall, getting molested by my psycho ex-girlfriend. The worst part is the how almost the whole student body is watching us. The creepy part is how the girls are all staring with envy at Lauren, then when they catch me looking at them they would start smiling and bend down a bit so I could catch a glance at their cleavage, its disgusting.

And where is Bella in all this mess, you might ask. Well she is over on the side laughing her ass off with group, well _our _group which consists of; Emmett Mc Karty the quarter back on the football team, Rosalie who is Emmett's girlfriend and the head of the cheerleader team, Jasper who is the Captain of the Basketball team, Alice who is Jasper's girlfriend who manages all the events that go on in the year and designs all the apparel and such for plays and musicals. Bella is the head of the Dance group and on the assistant coach on the boys football team, because of her outstanding skills at creating plans for ways our team could win. These people are the inside people of the group.

Then we have people that are in the group but not as IN as us, those people consist; Tyler who is the captains of the soccer team, Lauren who is the bitch of the school that is in the cheerleading team and my ex-girlfriend, Jessica who is part of Lauren' s posse and on the cheerleading team, Angela Weber who is sweet and on the debate team who is dating Ben Cheney who is on the football team as well, and then the vile Mike Newton who thinks he' s part of the group that involves us, always trying to sit beside Bella, but luckily I'm always there to shove him to the other side of the table where the other part of the group is always sitting, but yeah he's Co-Captain on the Soccer team.

I was slapped back to reality, literally by Lauren. I could feel the marks that were going to be on my face later by her gold rings.

"EDDIE, my sweet little bumpalicious; I love the games you play with me, especially when you're acting all strong man and 'i don't give a shit looks to me' it's so, hot...did you enjoy your little treat I gave you this morning on your phone?" She whispered the last part in my ear, it gave me chills down my spine, and not the good kind. I quickly pushed her off me and stood up, brushing off all the non-existent dust on my clothing, to buy myself some time for an excuse.

By now the crowd had cleared off except for our group. "Actually, Lauren I didn't get any time to look at my phone this morning, because, um, I, er, was busy. Yeah that's right I was busy" I lied, not wanting her to know that I saw the photo and text.

Lauren looked disappointed, then sceptical, "Busy with what?"

Hmm..now how was I going to explain that. "I was erm, you know, just busy doing..." My voice trailed off.

By now I could probably see steam coming out of Lauren's Ears, if possible. She looked like she was waiting for me to finish of my statement, but I really had nothing to offer. I really didn't like how she was getting all possessive over me, when I'm not even hers to begin with.

I looked at everyone that was still left. Emmett and Rosalie were whispering to each other same with Alice and Jasper, I saw Alice wink at me probably for encouragement. I looked over at Bella and saw her giving me a shit eating grin, then started flirting with Tyler, that made my blood boil.

Why do I care? But that's a good question, a good question I don't have an answer to yet, but still I felt..angry, no that couldn't be it. But whatever reaction I got out that gave me an idea. I looked back at Lauren and gave her a half smile.

"I was at my girlfriend's house." That brought everyone's attention to us. Everyone was staring at me open-mouthed, except for bella who seemed to mutter something along the lines of 'who got unlucky this time.' Well I was going to show her.

Before, I could say anything else Lauren started spazzing at me "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH, OTHER THAN ME...YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME, WHO IS THE FUCKING BITCH, WHO IS SHE!!!" She screamed that all in one breath. Everyone started laughing at Lauren, Bella was practically rolling on the ground.

"First of all Lauren, we are not meant to be, never, notta, not going to happen, Hasta la Vista, uh-uh. Second of all, I broke up with you in all 2 fucking months ago, can you please drop it, you are officially my EX, nothing more, or less."

Now for the fun part... "You want to know who I am going out with?"

She just silently nodded, I looked around and everyone was looking expectantly at me to continue, while bella was still snickering. I walked up to bella and grabbed her by the waist, bringing her into me. Bella stopped snickering at me and looked at me like I was going crazy. I turned us both towards Lauren, "Bella's my girlfriend"

I heard everyone gasp, and I felt pain shooting up my right foot. I looked down at Bella, and she was glaring daggers at me, looking as if she could she would strangle me right now and kick me where the sun doesn't shine. At least I got that ass grin off of her.

"Oh my God, Edward how could you, mark my words, this isn't the last you've had of me" Lauren spluttered, not knowing what to say with "the group" standing right in front of her. As she walked past Bella I heard her mumble 'bitch'. Bella just flipped her off with her finger, and a fake smile, and mumbled 'at your service'. Then turned to look back at me, "So I'm your girlfriend now, huh..."

5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

"WHAT THE HELL EDWARD, WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING OF SAYING I WAS YOU GIRLFRIEND, YOU IDIOT. I'M GOING TO GO WALK UP TO LAUREN RIGHT NOW AND TELL HER THAT I AM NOT YOU GIRL FRIEND, IM GOING TO GO DO IT NOW!" I quickly grabbed Bella's arm before she could leave. She started struggling against my hold, but I wasn't going to let her go, not yet

"Bella just let me talk to you, please give me a chance to say something..in private" I looked up at everyone else and they nodded and walked away. I walked Bella back to the volvo and had her stand on the passenger side, with me hovering in front of her to make sure she didn't try and run. She was looking at everything else but me.

"Bella please let me explain, look at me" She finally looked up at me.

"What is it Edward, why did you tell Lauren who is going to tell the whole school that I am going out with you, just why?" She looked at me with a hard expression.

I really had no reason or right to say that she was my girlfriend, I just got caught in the moment; but I wasn't going to tell her that or she'll probably just get even more mad, so I made up a reasonable explanation, "Bella, I didn't mean to make you mad, I was getting really irritated with Lauren and every other in Forks Highschool that keep trying to get on the to me, and I thought if I made them believe that I already had a girlfriend, they'd leave me alone."

Bella smirked "Out of everyone you picked me?"

"Please bella, can you just play along, please" I resided to pleading.

Bella looked at me for a minute and huffed, knowing she couldn't deny me, "Fine, but only this once"

I picked Bella up and swung her around in circles "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" She started giggling uncontrollably, begging me to put her down. If someone else was looking at us, they'd probably think that we were a couple. I liked the way our names sound togehter: 'Edward & Bella'. Hey maybe I could get used to this. I was broken out of my thoughts when Bella started talking again.

"But remember, this is all pretend, but to the others eyes we are a thing..that could work" I nodded in agreement, a little disappointed that it was fake..what the fuck man, why do I care? Grr...I don't have a freaking answer.

The second bell rang, and I knew we were both in deep shit if we didn't make it to class right now. I took Bella's hand and we were both running off towards our classes. Before I turned the opposite way from bella I slapped her in the ass real hard.

She turned around and playfully glared at me. "What was that?"

I turned back around and started walking towards my class, before I turned the corner I looked over my shoulder and saw bella waiting impatiently for my answer.

"I've been wanting to do that all morning" was all I said and I turned my head back around and made my way to class leaving Bella to ponder over that.

Lunch should be interesting.

**How did you guys like that?...I thought I could add in a smaller chapter today before the week starts, cuz like I said in the other chapter, I won't be updating until either Tuesday or most likely the weekend. **

**One Question: Do you think I should have a BPOV?**

**Lemme know! Maybe for the next chapter, on how bella gets Edward back I could have it in BPOV but only if you lemme know before next weekend!**

**-Jaz**

**P.S. I named the last chapter: 'It's gotta be you' based off the same song by The Backstreet Boys. **


	4. CHAPTER 4: EMOTION

1**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this.**

**So I thought that I could make the beginning bit in BPOV, of how she feels about being Edward's "girlfriend" very briefly and the rest will be edward's reaction in EPOV...I enjoy EPOV more in this story!!**

**If you have any questions, you know where to ask!**

**-Jaz**

**Song: YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL by ESCAPE THE FATE **

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_The second bell rang, and I knew we were both in deep shit if we didn't make it to class right now. I took Bella's hand and we were both running off towards our classes. Before I turned the opposite way from bella I slapped her in the ass real hard._

_She turned around and playfully glared at me. "What was that?"_

_I turned back around and started walking towards my class, before I turned the corner I looked over my shoulder and saw bella waiting impatiently for my answer._

"_I've been wanting to do that all morning" was all I said and I turned my head back around and made my way to class leaving Bella to ponder over that._

_Lunch should be interesting._

BPOV

After Edward smacked my ass, and gave me the most cryptic answer 'I've been wanting to do that all morning' I walked off to class, being five minutes late my teacher gave me a short lecture and I quickly made my way to the back of the class. Sitting at the back of the class would help me sort through the events that happened in the early hours of the day.

Ok, let me get this straight. I am Edward Cullen's girlfriend. Wow.

I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Being his "pretend" girlfriend will be fun and all, but I just don't want it to mess with our friendship and all. Seriously, in this whole game; I don't want to lose anything. Especially something as dear to me as Edward.

I was silly to be thinking about something as silly as losing Edward. I quickly discarded that thought, and thought about how he made me his girlfriend and declared it in front of our whole group, which who probably gossiped to the whole student body, and skipping later on to how he slapped my ass. Which still kind of tingles right now, a good kind of tingle? Never mind about that.

I have to get Edward back, and the best time to do that would probably be during lunch, the next time I see him.

He wants a girlfriend...he's going to get a girlfriend...

**(A/N: I was going to stop here, but it felt way too short)**

**

* * *

****EPOV**

The bell rang signaling that it was period two, I quickly gathered my books and made my way into the halls walking to my next class. One second the space beside where I was walking was empty, and the next second there was Bella. Huh?

I looked at her confused, but she just giggled at me. She intertwined our hands and brought it up to her mouth and kissed my knuckles. By now, everyone in the hall stopped to stare at our form of affection.

She looked back up at me, her eyes searching mine. When she found my eyes, she lifted her hand that wasn't holding on to my hand and motioned her finger for me to come closer. I felt kind of nervous...why?

Never mind answering things I don't have answers to. I moved closer to Bella so that our heads were leveled to her 5'4. Our faces were so close that if I moved in a couple more inches and our lips would be touching. I could feel her warm breath on my lips, and I was slowly drowning into the fragrance of the sweet strawberries coming from her hair.

She moved in a bit closer, so that our foreheads were pressed up against each other. She kept on moving her face closer to mine, it looked as if she was going to kiss me, so I angled my head to the side so she would have more entrance, but I guess I was wrong. She passed my lips and moved her mouth straight to my ear. I closed my eyes, remembering the last time we were this close.

"_You didn't think that I would let you get off that easy for slapping my ass did you?"_ She whispered leaving tingles in my ear. Without thinking I shook my head. _"That's what I thought, see you at lunch." _I nodded my head, and I heard her giggle. I slowly eased myself back up to my normal 6'2 and looked down at her. She just smiled back at me, while twirling her brown lochs. "Bye Edward" and then she was gone. I reached up to my ear, just to make sure that it physically wasn't tingling or on fire. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

Now I really couldn't wait for Lunch.

**

* * *

****BPOV**

That was hilarious. I couldn't believe that I had such an affect on Edward, and I just can't wait till lunch so I can actually act like his girlfriend in front of the whole cafeteria. I know the perfect thing I can do...

I'll have Tyler, Mike, and the rest of the football team, excluding Emmet following me through the cafeteria like lost dogs, just like they do everyday. To make my self look a little more attractive I'll just go change into my jean micro mini; it'll be perfect! If I'm right, Edward _will _be jealous because he wants to keep up the whole girlfriend charade and will be the "over protective boyfriend". This will be so much fun. Since we've done so much more physical _activities _together, I don't mind all the kissing, and groping we do...it's all normal.

The lunch bell rang, I ran to my locker, grabbed my micro and ran to the bathroom to quickly change. I walked back out of the girls bathroom and made sure to walk past Tyler, and the rest of the boys so they would notice me. It wasn't that hard, they started following me, and Tyler even slung his arm around my shoulder trying to claim me as his. I just kept on walking keeping my eyes straight and answering their questions with quicky nods. We finally made it to the cafeteria doors. Mike pushed open the doors, so everyone could see. Including Edwards not so happy face.

Here we go...

* * *

**EPOV**

The bell finally rang, and I sped off to the cafeteria leaving all the confused glances behind me. I really wanted to Bella badly, but why? Am I actually starting to like Bella more than a friend? I didn't have time to ponder over that because I was already in the cafeteria.

I was early. I quickly claimed seats for Bella and I together. A couple of minutes later Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and the rest of the guys and girls were here occupying the table. Lauren and Jessica kept on casting glares at me time to time, but I just ignored them as usual.

Hmm...where was Bella? I was starting to panic a little, but it was quickly turned into Jealousy. YES, that's what my anger was for before this morning at Mike. It was JEALOUSY.

I quickly forgot about that, when I saw the sight before me. My jaw dropped at Bella. She was wearing the same t-shirt from this morning, but her pants were replaced with a _really _short skirt. Behind her was the whole football team. That was enough to get me seething. But to top it off, Tyler had his filthy hands all over Bella and was slightly groping her shoulder. And from the looks of Bella's face she looked like she was actually starting to enjoy it?

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I was supposed to be the one doing all those things to her, I was her _boyfriend. _I slammed my hands on the top of the lunch table, gathering everyone's attention that was sitting at our table. I got out my seat, and literally ran up to Tyler.

As soon as I was close to him. I pulled Tyler by the collar, so that he let go of Bella. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND TYLER???DIDN'T I MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU ALL EARLIER TODAY???" I roared at him, making him shrink back a bit in his shirt to my satisfaction.

"Bu-" I cut him off. "IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN, THEN NEXT TIME I WON'T BE AS NICE. HERE'S A LITTLE SOUVENIR FOR VISITING HER." I pulled my arm back and snapped it, punching him square in the face. I heard him cry out in pain, while someone else yelled out 'bulls eye'. I let out a breathy laugh as Tyler ran to the nearest boys bathroom. I glared at all the other guys that were standing in a 3 foot radius to Bella, and they got the message that I wanted to scram, so they were gone under the next five seconds.

I was still tense from my previous uproar, Bella quickly moved up to me reaching her hand up to my face and slowly started stroking her hand on my jaw line, instantly relaxing me. She let out a little laugh and smiled. "Thanks Edward, that was just pay back for that slap on my ass-" I was about to protest, but she wasn't finished. She raised her voice for the next part, so that they everyone could hear "-And I have a little reward for you..." Before I knew what was happening her lips smashed onto mine, and she let out all her force on me.

I couldn't take it anymore, my animal instincts kicked in and I grabbed her ass with my hand groping it and lifting it at the same time so that she could have more leverage. She eagerly responded and threaded her hands into my hair and pulled. I don't know why, but that small action made me go crazy. _That's it _I thought, by now I had her legs wrapped around me so that I was carrying her, I kept on moving us until we hit the wall.

I removed my hands from her back, never leaving my lips from hers and dragged my hands down her t-shirt till I got to the end, and I moved my hand up under her t-shirt till I got to her breasts. Once my hands made connection with her breast they started kneading them on their own accord, and I was finding it hard to stop, because they were so round and full. They were the same since that fortunate night that we became one.

I took my hands out, and separated our heads. I moved my head straight to her neck and bit the flesh down, so that I could mark her as mine. I was flushed, and Bella was too because her chest was heaving in large breaths. I looked back up at Bella, but she wasn't looking at me. I followed her gaze behind me and instantly dismantled us as I realized that the whole cafeteria was looking at us trying not to laugh, Lauren and her posse if they could with steam coming out of their ears.

Bella and I looked at each other, letting out nervous laughs. Suddenly in the crowd of the student body I heard someone shout "Beelllaa, I never knew you had great assets!" Confused, I looked at Bella, and lowered my gaze suddenly realizing that I had opened practically all her buttons on her shirt and if the last two buttons opened up, her breasts would fall right out. I growled at whoever said that, and quickly buttoned up her shirt.

We smiled at each other, and she whispered something in my ear that made my smile falter a little, _"That was a great act, Edward. Thumbs up" _

Now I knew why I was feeling protective, jealous, crazy, nervous, confident, hormonal, angry, happy, and my heart thumping like crazy, all in the past couple of hours of the day. I really look like I'm PMSing. I finally found the name to all the emotions I've been through today, and I express it as LOVE. My genius answer.

I think I, Edward Cullen am in love with Bella Cull- I mean Swan. But the only problem...the object of my affection is oblivious to my love, and the worst part is that she is my girlfriend.

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed that bit.**

**Finally...Edward has his answers for his questions *sigh* Now all he has to do is profess his love and have a happily ever after...right? WRONG**

**He's in for a ride. Just so you folks know in this story, Bella is confident, sexy, and not 'clumsy she's almost disabled.**'

**I wanna say I'm sorry I didn't update as quick, I try my best!**


	5. CHAPTER 5: I KNOW YOU WANT ME

**Belong to Smeyer, unfortunately**

* * *

**Song: I KNOW YOU WANT ME by PITBULL **

–** that was a really random choice, but I was listening to it while I was writing how edward thought that Bella would want him like he wants her when he makes her realize it.**

* * *

_Previously_

_Now I knew why I was feeling protective, jealous, crazy, nervous, confident, hormonal, angry, happy, and my heart thumping like crazy, all in the past couple of hours of the day. I really look like I'm PMSing. I finally found the name to all the emotions I've been through today, and I express it as LOVE. My genius answer._

_I think I, Edward Cullen am in love with Bella Cull- I mean Swan. But the only problem...the object of my affection is oblivious to my love, and the worst part is that she is my girlfriend._

**EPOV**

I still couldn't stop marvelling over the fact that I was in love with my long term best friend/girlfriend, I'm such a fuck up that I couldn't even realize all the things that had me longing for Bella. Even her name was like a caress every time I thought of it.

I'm positive that she is not in love with me, or the fact that she doesn't see me more than her best friend Edward Cullen. Maybe, it's just like me...maybe she doesn't realize it yet. Or does she have her interest in someone else? That thought infuriated me more than I would have liked it to. But come on, who has she really hung out with other than Emmet, Jasper, and I, she wouldn't go near the other male students especially the vile Mike and Tyler, what did I have to worry about?

It's final, I have to make Bella realize that she may actually love me or at least like me in a not sisterly fashion because my thoughts about her weren't very brotherly, not at all. But how was I going to do that?

I stopped thinking about this stuff as I strolled into Alice's driveway. Tonight we were all going to have a sleep over at Alice's house, and girlish as that sounds they are pretty entertaining and luckily tonight she didn't invite the other part of our group and just Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, myself, and _Bella. sigh. _

I quickly snapped out of my short phase knowing that I would drown into more thoughts about Bella that wouldn't help me or my small boner that was starting to erupt in my pants. Bella's Audi was parked in the driveway, this meant I was late because whenever Alice had her sleep overs Bella was always last to attend because she always wanted to be _fashionably late, _but I knew it was just to keep up her Queen B and popularity, now tonight that fashionably late person would be me. But why am I feeling so nervous? Maybe it was the fact that I was now entering Alice's sleep over as a non-single man and that I am a non-single man with Bella. So to put it the easier way, it was the first time Bella and I were going to just be with our close friends as a couple.

I smoothed down my hair, as much as it would go without flinging it back into a large mess. Smelling my pits I knew I did a good job of looking after my personal hygiene **(A/N I had to put that in after the Rpattz incident)**, I rang the doorbell, and was greeted by Alice's short frame welcoming me in.

I found everyone situated in the living room, with Emmet and Rosalie cuddling and speaking sweet nothings to each other on one of the larger sofas and Alice joining Jasper on the floor by the small recliner. But my eyes were all for Bella, who was sitting alone on the love seat **( A/N I made sure to reserve the love seat for Bella and Edward, it wasn't easy...Alice had a huge fit, lol) **we couldn't have that now, so I made my way down to the love seat like a lost puppy and sat beside Bella. I didn't notice but, Bella was quietly reading her old whither book of "Wuthering Heights" when she noticed the weight go down where I sat she looked up from her page and noticed it was me. She gave me a big smile, that made my heart start beating double time and she put her book away.

"Hi" she whispered quietly.

"Hey you" I replied lamely, wishing I had a better way of saying hi.

Bella was blushing a bright red for some reason, which made me chuckle a little and I only got a glare from her in return. I dipped down close to Bella's ear and I felt her breath hitch slightly which put a smug smile on my face, _take that. _I slowly started talking as my nose skimmed a long her cheek bone, "I think we should start acting now, if you don't mind" I felt her head move forward which I guess indicated a yes. I looked up from Bella noticing that the room was unusually very quiet, the rest of the gang was just openly staring at us which made me a little annoyed. "What" I spat out at them. I think Alice noticed what I said and snapped out of it first and gave me a small tentative smile before calling the attention of the others.

Everyone else finally stopped looking at us as Alice put in a random movie, and it felt really good to be out of the limelight. There was only one blanket in between Bella and I so I moved closer towards bella's body and I felt her stiffen for a second than slowly relax. I pulled the blanket around us and grabbed Bella by the waist evoking a small startled noise from her as I seated her on top of me, having her pushed up against my chest. Slowly she started to loosen up, and I felt her trace small patterns on my hand, a usual for us whenever she was sitting with me, but tonight it felt more sensual and the blood under my hand wherever she traced would start heating up.

I think we were watching another chick flick by the sound of Jasper's and Emmet's groans, but I was hardly paying attention. Throughout the movie I couldn't take my eyes off Bella, and everything she did throughout the movie. I was so entranced that I made a mental list of everything she did.

_Bella laughing at the comedy scene in the movie._

_Bella clutching my hand tightly knowing she was about to cry._

_Bella hiding her face in between her long mahogany hair with silent tears tracing down her cheeks._

_Bella's lips curling up at the spontaneous miracle._

_Bella lightly snoring as the ending credits rolled by._

Her head was resting on my chest while my hands were wrapped around her abdomen, clasped tight. Alice turned on the lights and took out her small pocket siren she used when she wanted attention. I started to panic a little, I didn't want her to wake up everyone else while they were sleeping. I was about to protest, but it was too late, she squeezed the little ball and it triggered a massive shockwave ring. Bella shot right out of my arms much to my displeasure and looked around confused. Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper shot up too and shot Alice a glare before straightening themselves out on the sofa.

Alice unaffected by the uproar continued on, "It still works like a charm, I'm sorry guys but if I let you sleep, we would never have been able to get onto our game."

This caught Emmet's attention and he started jumping around excitedly "Ooh Ooh let's play 'I have never', it will be soo much fun"

"Of course we're going to 'I have never', that's like the game that has to be played at a sleep over in all the books of games that have to be played at a sleep over" Alice replied equally as excited.

Rosalie and Bella mumbled a few curses at the wake up call and some protests towards the game but Alice and Emmet weren't having any of that. After a few jimmy choo's threatened to be cut and some classical CD's threatened to be broken we had everyone sitting in a small circle on the ground, Rosalie and Bella still mumbling some words in disagreement.

Luckily, I was seated beside Bella, so I moved closer to her and rubbed her back softly with my hand, I could feel some of her muscles starting to relax and she shot me a thankful look. I moved closer to her, close enough to be able to smell her intoxicating strawberry fragrance.

_Incredulously_

"Alright guys here are the rules" Alice stopped for a second to take a breath, "If you have done something that the other person said that they have never you have to put an article of clothing in the middle here, and grudgingly accessories do not count it has to be actual material clothing. First person to lose or drop out has to do something that the rest of the group decides for them to do." She stopped again for a second "Any objections" Everyone shook their heads, "Good, I'll start"

"I have never kissed my best friend" She was looking straight at Bella and I when she said that. Bella scowled, while taking off her pj bottoms showing her checkered boy shorts while I took off my button shirt, only to be left in my wife beater.

Emmet took the chance to go next, "I have never had sex in the pool" I was surprised to see Alice and Jasper both taking off their sweatshirts.

"Dude seriously, in the pool?" I asked incredulously.

Jasper just smirked, "The feeling is great, especially when Alice-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"Never mind man" I replied with a sour face, only to receive a chuckle from him.

Jasper took the liberty to go next, "I have never had sex with my best friend" That made me freeze. _Shit..._

I peeked at Bella, her blush getting the best of her. I took off my wife beater off while Bella shimmied out of her sweatshirt too. I looked up and saw everyone gaping at us.

Jasper noticing my hesitant reaction to his 'I have never' looked up in shock at Bella and I, "You guys did it already? It's only been a week since you've started going out."

I kept a tight smile on my face, "Who said we had to be dating..." I trailed off pathetically not finishing the sentence.

"You, what, how when, huh, where, when, for real, Tell me everything" Alice nearly spluttered.

I looked at Bella sympathetically motioning for her to go ahead with the oh so fun story, she glared at me in return sending me the 'asshole, you're a wimp' look, then turned her attention back to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet who were waiting for us to feed them with our news,

"Well it all started when Edward and I went to the mall..."

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted to because of the end of the school year, things got a little hectic and such. But Guess what! SCHOOL IS OVER...at least for two months, but I intend to make the best of it.**

**Ok, do you want me to continue the game and see the loser, or do you want me to skip over that and go back to school and move on with the story? Your choice, just lemme know.**

**I don't have much to say, so yeah this is a fare well for now until the next chapter!...**

**Jaz**


	6. CHAPTER 6: YOU AND ME

**First things first, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and every time I update I'm always going to post everyone who reviewed. Oh yeah, before I forget...if you have any stories that you would like to promote put your story title and it's summary in a review or PM me and I will pick the first story that was submitted in to put it In before the next chapter so everyone who reads my story would be able to see it, and maybe even read it!**

Favourite Quote: "forget about princess, I wanna be a vampire!"

* * *

**Thanks for Reviewing:  
twilight-saga-lover95, Jacinda L., Twilighterforlife, TEAMEDWARD8, TwilightMad09, chxu0303, romanceaholic, RingTheBella,  
Masen's-Girl-123, ILH**

Maybe we could go for 12 reviews for the next chapter, and maybe I'll add a chapter tomorrow or the day after...  


* * *

**Since I'm so randomee, I have a really randomee **_(yes I spell my randomee with a 'ee') **song**_

**Song: YOU AND ME by PLAIN WHITE T'S**

**T-TBelongs to SmeyerT-T**

_

* * *

_

Previously:

_Jasper took the liberty to go next, "I have never had sex with my best friend" That made me freeze. Shit..._

_I peeked at Bella, her blush getting the best of her. I took off my wife beater off while Bella shimmied out of her sweatshirt too. I looked up and saw everyone gaping at us._

_Jasper noticing my hesitant reaction to his 'I have never' looked up in shock at Bella and I, "You guys did it already? It's only been a week since you've started going out."_

_I kept a tight smile on my face, "Who said we had to be dating..." I trailed off pathetically not finishing the sentence._

"_You, what, how when, huh, where, when, for real, Tell me everything" Alice nearly spluttered._

_I looked at Bella sympathetically motioning for her to go ahead with the oh so fun story, she glared at me in return sending me the 'asshole, you're a wimp' look, then turned her attention back to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet who were waiting for us to feed them with our news,_

"_Well it all started when Edward and I went to the mall..."_

* * *

**Emmet Pov**

"...and so one thing led to another, and because I trust Edward more than anyone else and the feeling is mutal we decided to, er, you know..." Bella's voice trailed off, not needing to finish it off because we all knew where her thoughts led off to. I was still shocked that Edward and Bella hooked up, like I've always seen them together and everything but it never occurred to me that they would want to get involved with each other in a non-brotherly or sisterly way, but still I can't get over the fact that Edw-

My little internal ramble was caught off by a certain someone's cough, I looked up to realize that Edward and Bella were just sitting there nervously waiting for our reaction, I looked towards the others and I found them to be in a similar daze that I had been in a few seconds ago. Edward cleared his throat a little louder this time, effectively gaining the individual attention of everyone else.

Something was a little off though, when did this happen... "Bella," Bella looked up at me "When did you and Edward, you know, get together" I finished it off a little awkwardly.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion of my question, probably trying to decipher the purpose of my question, she seemed to give up. "Umm...on September 23rd" Holy shit, no way!

I grinned cheekily at everybody and motioned Rose to come near me, raising her eyebrow she came and sat beside me. I whispered gently enough so only she could hear, "Remember our 1st anniversary on September 23rd?" she quickly nodded, "and do you remember how I told you about how weird Bella was acting on the phone that night... Rosalie seemed to piece everything together because the next thing you know she was laughing out loud holding her sides, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice staring at as if she had gone crazy. "Tell" laugh "them" laugh "Emmet" Rosalie said in between every laugh she got in.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US THE TRUTH ABOUT WHY ROSALIE IS LAUGHING AS IF SHE IS ON CRACK..BECAUSE I'M GETTING SICK OF SECRETS" Alice looked at Bella and Edward pointedly causing them to grimace in return.

"Calm down pixie, okay let me being, it was September 23rd..."

_It was finally September 23__rd__, it has been officially a year since Rosalie and I started dating. I am really excited for tonight, but I need to come up with a few things I could have planned for Rosalie for tonight. _

_How can I be charming and casual at the same time...I don't want to flaunt Rosalie at every chance I get because I want to show her that I really do care for her by doing the smallest and sweetest things. I can call Alice right now and ask her what I should do, but she's gone out with Jasper right now. I guess I could call Bella since she seems to know Rosalie just as much as Alice does, anyways why would she be busy tonight, she doesn't have a boyfriend right now so I'm guessing she should be free right now._

_Still sitting in my car from after school, I took out my cell phone out of the pocket of my ripped up jeans, that I needed to replace. I quickly punched in Bella's cell phone number and put the cell up to my ear, after three or four the phone was picked up by a very out of breath Bella. _

"_Bella...are you ok?" I asked, feeling a little concerned by hearing the short gasps coming through the speaker of my phone._

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm fine...you called?" I didn't really believe her but I dropped it anyway carrying on the to main point of my phone call._

"_Ok..I know that you're a really good friend of Rosalie and you would know what she liked and everything, so I needed a little help with planning tonight, I wanted it be special but at the same time be able to show her that I really care for her, you know?"_

_It was quiet for a minute, and I could hear some rustling in the background then Bella voice came back, "I understand completely, and I know exactly what you could do. Since you want to show Rosalie what you're made of take her to dinner, but not just any dinner, dinner somewhere secluded where there's no one but and you two." she paused for a few seconds to catch her breath again before continuing, "but now to show her you care, why don't you prepare the dinner for her..." I thought about that for a minute, hmm, make Rose dinner "that way she'll feel special and she'll be touched by the fact that you prepared the dinner for her as well..it's a win-win situation." _

"_Bella you're a genius, I think Alice is rubbing off on you" I heard Bella laugh_

"_It's the pixie dust, before I forget, Rosalie loves gourmet dinners" That's good, maybe I could get my mom's old cookbooks out and see what I can make..._

"_Tha-" I was cut off by a loud growl that came through my phone, and I heard a deep voice in the background too low and out of range of the phone for me to pick up the words. The line abruptly went dead, and I looked at my phone confused._

"So that's why when I called Bella that night to ask her about what I should do for our date she was breathing hard and talking in small gasps like you ran a marathon," we all turned to see Bella tomato red, I let out a small chuckle and she just hid herself under her hair, then I gave Edward a once over raising my eyebrows "-but I was surprised to hear a growl in the background"

I heard Alice gasp slightly as we all turned to look at Edward who was blushing slightly. He finally found some composure and bumped Bella with is shoulders, "What?" he shrugged, "I was getting impatient" If possible, Bella blushed a even brighter red than before which caused everyone else to burst out in laughter, and Bella to turn her self away from Edward.

**EPOV**

Shit...maybe I was a little over confident, and said too much. But honesty is the best policy, right? As soon as Bella turned her back towards me, I knew I had to do some damage control, so I did the only thing I could thin of. I pleaded.

"Bella baby, come on, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm so sorry if I offended you, please say you forgive me?" I turned on my best grovelling look as Bella turned around.

She sighed when she took a look at my expression, then her lips turned up into a small smile which coincidentally made mine go up as well. "On one condition" I pursed my lips this time, "never ever, call me 'Bella baby', it reminds me way too much of Tyler and the rest of his minions" she wrinkled her nose in the end making us all laugh in response again.

_As long as that's cleared up_

It still got me thinking about that night again, and how Emmet's phone call interrupted us...

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

_Edward sucked hard on Bella's neck, claiming his territory over her, knowing it was just temporary, but still got the effective moan out Bella as he bit into her flesh creating a very large bite mark that would soon turn into a full blown black and blue bruised hickey. He smiled smugly at his work, making sure to lick it again before sinking his teeth back in to make the hickey a little larger. _

_Bella knew what Edward was doing, but she couldn't find the words to stop him, she was too gone at this point. She knew she wanted to pleasure Edward like he had just pleasured her minutes ago where she rode her full on orgasm that she wanted Edward to feel too, and she was anticipating every move she would make that would make Edward grunt, groan, moan, and call out her name. _

_Edwards sucked in his breath and gasped as he felt Bella's hand trail down his smooth stomach making his abs clench in desire and want as she passed down it. _

_As her hand got closer and closer to the part where Edward desperately wanted Bella to touch, she slowed down her movements teasing him and taking her time with every touch and caress, only to frustrate Edward more. He shut his eyes tight, but were shot open in merely seconds as he felt Bella's hand roughly grab his pulsing erection. He hissed in surprise and pleasure as Bella encased her hand around him, her hands were too small to fully envelope him in her warmth, but that didn't stop the intensity that Edward was feeling at the moment._

_Bella shocked her self by stroking his length slowly, feeling all the veins and texture of his length that stood straight up as if it was saluting her. She still couldn't stop marvelling over the fact that she had initiated such a response from Edward and being the reason of his arousal. _

_Something seemed to snap in Bella's head because soon enough nervous and un experienced Bella was replaced with confident and sexy Bella. Edward seemed to feel the difference in Bella's demeanor and he knew he was going to love every bit of it by the confident smirk that was starting to form on Bella's mouth. _

_Her movements started quickening mixed with the sounds of desperation coming Edward as he called her name and moaning out things that didn't make sense. Edward could feel himself getting even more aroused if possible as he saw Bella slowly dip her head towards Edward's cock. She was so close that one move in the right direction would have her sheathing him fully in her mouth and have him cum almost instantly. _

_Bella licked her lips making Edward's gaze travel towards her mouth and back to his cock, she knew what Edward wanted and she was very close to giving it to him too, just a fraction of a inch closer and she would have him in her mouth but she wanted to tease him a little bit. She licked the pre-cum that had gathered at his head making him growl as he watched her swirl it around in her mouth, he tasted bitter sweet more so sweet which made her hum in return making Edward groan._

"_You're ready for me" Edward knew it was more of a statement than a question, but he still nodded towards Bella, acknowledging the fact that he heard her. He closed his eyes shut as he waited impatiently for Bella to hurry up and take him, because he knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer than necessary, as if Bella could sense this she kissed the tip of his head that made Edward shiver in pleasure, he waited for her to suck him because he knew she was getting at it, but instead he heard the tune to Sexyback. _

_His eyes snapped open as he felt the weight where Bella was once lying on the bed being pushed back up. The fucking music that was playing out was from her fricking cell phone. What the hell just happened?_

_Bella's breath was starting to come out in short quick gasps as she used one hand to run her hands up Edward's shaft as she ran her own fingers up and down her own slit making the heat in her abdomen become more prominent. She inclined her head towards Edward's cock and was about to take him when the annoying sound of her cell phone rang_

"_I'm bringing sexy back" Shit! Bella didn't let it get further than that as she hopped off the bed flashing an unseen apologetic smile towards Edward, as she answered the phone._

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Right now, Edward wanted to beat up whoever was on the other line to bloody pulp for interrupting the almost greatest thing that happened to him. He turned his attention back to Bella and was only able to make out the end of the conversation catching her say 'gourmet dinners' or some shit. He still couldn't make out who was on the other line which made him growl louder than ever in frustration, the sound of his voice echoing through her room made Bella snap her head up to Edward, she raised her finger up to him to indicate for him to wait, but he wasn't having any of that. Edward already had the phone snatched out of her hand and snapped it closed, throwing it anywhere but there._

_He grabbed Bella by her arm making her bump into Edward's naked form, he pulled her chin up only to see her eyes mirroring the same desire and longing in his eyes. "You better finish what you started" he whispered even though they were the only ones in the house._

_Bella smirked in response, "Gladly" _

I was brought back to reality by Alice's persistent voice to continue the game that we had originally started. Everyone agreed this time, even Bella, probably because she wanted to get the attention away from herself. As soon as I sat down, Bella literally pounced on me smashing her lips to mine locking me in a passionate embrace. I could here the cat calls in the background but I could only feel Bella's soft rosy lips sucking on my own, taking her time with my lower lip. She quickly broke off the heated kiss as soon as she started it, but it was something alright. She chuckled slightly at my dazed face, "I couldn't help myself" she revealed to everyone. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes swearing to Bella that they were going to make her spill everything at their next girl get together while Emmet and Jasper just high-fived me. I looked at her curiously at her sudden outburst but she just hid herself behind her curtain of hair, but once she caught my eye she winked at me.

Jasper's groan caught our attention as he looked back and forth between Bella and I. "Seriously, I know you guys just started dating, and there is probably going to be a lot of PDA but do you think you guys can lay off enough to continue the game?" I let out a grin while Bella just giggled.

"Okay, okay..now who's turn was it" Bella said.

"Mine" I said, I knew the perfect thing I could say that would get Emmet in a tough spot with Rosalie, I still had to get him back for interrupting. Pay back's a bitch. I grinned evilly at Emmet making him not so subtly gulp. "I have never hit on a," I paused for a briefly watching as Emmet's eyes got wide and was silently pleading with his eyes for me to change what I was about to say. No Can Do Buddy "stewardess on the plane...six months ago"

The girls scoffed at my 'I have never' while Jasper dismissed it with the wave of his hand, that left Emmet. Emmet sent me a murderous glare while he removed his wife beater. Everyone besides me gasped, and I watched the scene unfold in front of me. "EMMET FUCKING MCKARTY, WHAT THE HELL?!?"

"ROSE BABY," Bella wrinkled her nose at his sentiment "I CAN EXPLAIN" Rose huffed with anger as her face turned fire red

"Give me a reason to not kick you in the balls right now" Emmet took no time to quickly explain to Rosalie what happened after her threat.

"...so you see, I got a little drunk, and the stewardess looked almost exactly like you, and you know how much I missed you so I thought I was having another one of those illusions where I think I see you but you're not really there, so I thought it was another illusion so you know I started flirting like I always do and then one thing led to another and in the end I swear, I didn't touch her. Right Edward?" Emmet nearly growled out my name, while I just chuckled and solemnly nodded my head.

"Payback's a bitch, man" he just frowned in return.

Jasper, Alice, and Bella were trying to stifle their laughter at Emmet's stupidity. Rosalie looked at Emmet once over before taking him in for a hug, we all "awwed' while Emmet spoke sweet nothings to Rose.

"My turn" Bella yelled excitedly. "I have never tried to climb up to my girlfriend's window in the middle of the night because I was sex deprived" Jasper and Emmet both took off their pants which left them in their boxers; at that one while I laughed at them.

Rosalie went next slyly looked at Bella, "I have never gone out on a date with Tyler Crowly" Bella rolled her eyes muttering something a long the lines of 'that's why I don't like being called bella baby' and took off her tank top leaving her in her..bra. I didn't really pay attention to what Bella actually had on completely until now...she was only in her red lacy bra and her boy shorts, was she trying to kill me? I looked around and realized that Emmet and Jasper were also looking at her, I low growl ripped through my throat and out my mouth, _mine, _wait..mine? Emmet and Jasper both pulled there hands up in surrender and trained their eyes on their respective girlfriends. Good, it better stay that way.

"I have never...dated Lauren Mallory" I frowned at Rose while she said that while everyone else laughed it off. I quickly removed my socks, which made Jasper and Emmet make annoyed sounds because I was hardly showing anything. Bella's eyes were glazed over as she looked at me, or more so at my chest. Was Bella checking me out? Not that I would mind, that's actually what I really wanted, I wanted her to be interested in me in a non-best friend way.

"I have never..." and the game droned on.

In the end we had Rosalie sitting in her boy shorts and bra, Emmet sitting in his boxers, Jasper sitting in his boxers, Alice sitting in her Pj bottoms and bra, Me sitting in my boxers as well, and Bella sitting in her boy short and bra like Rose. It was back to Alice again and she was grinning at me in a very innocent way...way too innocent. "I have never had a volvo.." she trailed off, everyone looked at me and my last article of clothing of which I was wearing that covered my manhood. No way in hell was I ever going to take off my boxers in front of everyone here. I knew Alice would pick the easiest thing to get me out. Damn that pixie.

I stood up, "No Deal" Great, I lost.

Alice stood up and started pacing around the room, her face thoughtful before gathering the others and huddling in the corner of the living room effectively leaving me out of their say of what they want me to do. Every few seconds I would see Emmet or Bella grin at me or give me a reassuring smile which wasn't very reassuring.

After a few minutes and a few giggles, they separated and sat me down on the sofa before Alice began talking. "Okay, because you lost the mighty game of 'I have never'" I rolled my eyes ", we have decided your punishment and exactly what you have to do. Rosalie."

My eyes darted to Rosalie as she began talking, "Tomorrow at school you have to..."

**Okay sorry, that was a little cliffy. I have an idea of what I can use as the "punishment" but I was looking if anybody else had any ideas, if I like your idea better than mine I will use it, and I will make sure that your name is shown and that I acknowledge that it was your brilliant idea, so if you have any ideas just review and tell me...otherwise wait for the next chapter which will be up in a few days.**

() ()  
(T-T)  
( ) ---- I like my bunnies emo and.....

() ()  
(X-x)  
( )----dead, how do you like your bunnies, review and tell me! (that was lame, I know..I'm turning into one of those vampires that feast on innocent human reviews...so you better review, atleast do it for the bunnies)

() ()

( )----my sister made me make a nice and sweet bunny. If you like this bunny...then you can still review

p.s i think im going to put some monkeys up to...maybe a whole zoo full of animals!!! Review and tell me if you want a monkey...do it for the monkey.


	7. CHAPTER 7: I KISSED A GIRL

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, I seriously didn't think that many people read this story, but I am so happy that people actually have. **

Favourite Quote: "Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner"

**Thanks for reviewing: **

Twilighterforlife,

twilight-saga-lover95

FRK921

romanceaholic  
UltraViolet21

kimicullen1721

melibaskie  
Britt-Toe Doc

kammybabyxo

Defunkitated Vampires

BrownEyedDazzler

ThuyAnd  
ILH

TwilightFan29  
Jacinda L.

**Thank you for reviewing! I'm not going to ask for more reviews because this is more than enough for me. But you know...if there was possibility that I got more reviews in this chapter than any of the other chapters...there just may be another chapter being updated sooner than you think!  
**

**Song: I KISSED A GIRL by KATY PERRY**

**You'll understand why I chose this song for this chapter near the end...and don't skip to the end!**

**Smeyer own everything!  
**

_Previously:_

_I stood up, "No Deal" Great, I lost._

_Alice stood up and started pacing around the room, her face thoughtful before gathering the others and huddling in the corner of the living room effectively leaving me out of their say of what they want me to do. Every few seconds I would see Emmet or Bella grin at me or give me a reassuring smile which wasn't very reassuring._

_After a few minutes and a few giggles, they separated and sat me down on the sofa before Alice began talking. "Okay, because you lost the mighty game of 'I have never'" I rolled my eyes ", we have decided your punishment and exactly what you have to do. Rosalie."_

_My eyes darted to Rosalie as she began talking, "Tomorrow at school you have to..."_

**Monday April 13****th**** 2009 – 7:58 a.m.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Hi I'm Elizabeth, Alice's cousin...you are?" Lauren shrank back a bit at the nasally voice of Alice Brandon's cousin. She heard over the school gossip that Alice's cousin was coming to visit their school for a day, for some odd reason. Lauren was a little disappointed by the fact that Alice's cousin was not a guy, that meant the extra time she spent touching her self up in the mirror earlier in the morning was going to waste.

But then again, she could use that to show off to Edward and make him realize what he's missing and his mistake of dating 'I'm oh so popular Bella', even though it's true. Lauren quickly dismissed that thought as if it were nothing, not wanting to spoil her mood by thinking about Bella and her being Queen B when it was more than obvious that the throne didn't belong to her but it belonged to Lauren. She _was _head cheer leader

Lauren kept up the conversation going with Elizabeth until the final bell rang, then Elizabeth was dragged away by Alice. _Maybe they could be friends, I'll try talking to her again at lunch, _she thought, strutting down the hallway as if she owned the place, but something was off as she scanned the hallways that were still crowded by the students.

Where was Edward Cullen?

**Monday April 13****th**** 2009 – 6:30 a.m.**

**EPOV**

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked to no one really.

"Because you lost the bet" Bella and Alice replied not really caring that I was moping while they were doing their finishing touches on me.

I can't believe I am actually doing this...

_My eyes darted to Rosalie as she began talking, "Tomorrow at school you have to pretend to be Alice's cousin, Elizabeth Brandon" I was about to protest but I wasn't given a chance to continue because Bella cut me off._

"_Here's the story, you're Elizabeth Brandon and you came to visit your lovely cousin Alice, you were bored staying at home so you tag a long with Alice to her highschool for the day, attending the same classes as her and everything_."

"_That sounds easy...except for the part where I have to dress up like a girl" I growled the last part._

"_Suck it up man, that part was easy now here's the twist." Oh great, there's more to this now "You have to make friends with Lauren Mallory AND hit on one of the guys in our group" WHAT THE HELL? WHOSE STUPID IDEA WAS THIS? As if Alice could read my mind she gave me an intent stare before talking._

"_Edward, you better follow through with the plans I made for you" _

"_So it was you...you evil pixie" Alice merely laughed at my horrified expression, her laughter tinkling through my ears._

_Jasper tried to calm me down a bit by being a little more reassuring, "once you've completed both of the...jobs that Emmet told you to do, you can go home" That didn't really help me calm my nerves but it was better than nothing. Bella came and hopped beside me on the couch putting another reassuring hand on my shoulder._

So here I was sitting in Alice's vanity in her bedroom at six thirty in the morning, Bella trying to fit my foot into some type of death trap, Rosalie smearing a mind boggling amount of make up on my face which made my curl my lips in disgust, and Alice picking out my outfit for the 'oh so fun day'. "Alright, hurry up girls, Edward needs to change into his proper attire" I groaned in response, I was going to miss football practice for this, really not worth it.

In the matter of minutes I was changed into the outfit Alice picked out for me which consisted of skinny jeans, a bra stuffed with newspaper, a top with no straps that I really didn't know the name to, and those death traps on my feet. "Oh my god" I heard as Rosalie took the new me in. I turned around and gave her a questioning stare while she just shook her head in awe. I looked towards Bella and Alice and they were giving me the thumbs up while I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't actually _really _look like a girl, could I?

Bella seemed to understand the mixed signals they were sending to me so she silently pushed me to the other side of the room where Alice's lengthy mirror was hanging beside her closet.

I think I forgot to breathe. "What. The. Hell." My eyes were lined with mascara and eyeliner while my lips looked plump and juicy with the lip gloss that Rosalie had smeared on me. My cheeks looked more defined and softer from the blush that was currently spread a long my cheek bones. The wig on my head looked relatively real if it was not touched giving me the whole girly look, my outfit...let's not go there, but I looked like a girl from my breasts to my face.

I turned to look at Bella, Rosalie, and Alice who were waiting for me to say something, so I tried to lighten the mood. "If I was a girl, I would be thanking you like a million times" I tried giggling out in a high pitch voice which made the girls cover their ears.

"You're going to have to work on your 'girl voice' Bella told me" I tried playing a little smooth with the rest of the dignity I had left.

"I'm sure you can help me, real well" wiggling my eyebrows at the same time. They all just laughed while walking out the room and out the front door with me in tow.

**Monday April 13****th**** 2009 – 7:45 a.m.**

"I can't do this" Alice's car was standing idle in the student parking lot of Forks Highschool, students coming in from different directions of the school, but heading through the same doors to get to their friends or classmates that were waiting for them. I could see Jasper sending a wry smile towards our car before making his way through the hustle of the cars pulling into the parking lot that we were still currently situated in.

"Yes. You. Can." Alice enunciated each word to make me understand, which just made me feel dumber than I already felt. "You are a strong and independant man, and you're going to follow through with this." I inaudibly gulped at the force Alice was speaking with, "Be a man" I slightly whimpered at the last part, I didn't really feel like a man right now. Actually right now I feel like I'm in a crossroad that separate male and female. Not good.

I sighed knowing there was no way out of this, so I just nodded while Alice just clapped her hands excitedly. I sighed again and opened the door but was stopped by someone yanking on my arm. I turned around and found Bella holding onto my arm, I raised my eyebrow, "You need to know your name" I grimaced while Rosalie and Alice nodded in agreement. "Maybe, Tiffany?" Rosalie scoffed while Alice pretended to gag "Laura" I said it reminded me too much of Lauren, "Maria" Alice argued that I didn't look like a Maria at all. This went on for about two minutes with all three of them coming up with names like; Lisa, Georgina, Serena, Ashley, Barbara, Riley, Emma, Dana, Donna, Heather, and the list goes on. "How about Elizabeth?" Bella finally said. Alice and Rosalie both had thoughtful looks on their face while looking at me again, after what seemed like forever they finally agreed. _Elizabeth. _I guess it was better than Donna or Barbara.

It's been about five minutes since I walked out Alice's car and I've been bombarded by so many other students and questions like "Where did you come from?", "Why are you here?", "Is that Gucci?", well I couldn't really answer the last question because I didn't know the answer for it myself so I just nodded. Now I know what it feels like to be a new kid, never will I ever be mean to a new kid. Ever. What really shocked me was that I got three slips from three different guys with their numbers on it, those guys were my friends! This was really weird...

Talk about weird, where was the rest of our group? I looked around and found them talking to some other people, I looked for Bella and found her talking to one of her friends successfully dodging Mike at the same time. That's my girl.

"Where's Alice's cousin?" I heard a voice I knew too well. Lauren. Might as well hurry up and finish the first task. In a few seconds I was confronted by Lauren, she looked a little disappointed when she saw me, but I didn't really care I just wanted to get this over with and done.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth, Alice's cousin...you are?" ugh, my voice sounded awful and I could visibly see Lauren cringing back away from me, this was not the start I was looking for. She was silent for a few minutes before she started talking about guys and how to hook up with them. I pretended to be interested in her little rant about 'Edward Cullen' and how he should belong to her. I just nodded my head when she would stop for a minutes to look at me and said 'yeah' at certain parts but other than that I kept my mouth shut.

The final bell rang, and I was being towed away from mine and Lauren's conversation by my dear cousin. I smiled sweetly up to her, trying to work on my facade for the little while I had. Alice just rolled her eyes.

We were in the middle of class, when I really had to go to the bathroom. The teacher quickly dismissed me and gave me the washroom pass after I asked him if I could use the rest room. I stopped in front of the male and female bathroom. Which one do I go in? Well, I looked like a girl but peed like a guy...decisions, decisions. I unwillingly entered the girl's bathroom because right now I looked like a girl and I would have to keep up my appearance.

I let the waterfall go once I got into one of the many stalls in the bathroom. Ahhh, bliss. I quickly flushed the toilet and walked out of the confines of the stall. I started washing my hands when I heard the door open and shut, I saw Bella walk in looking down at the floor not noticing my presence. I cleared my throat, and she looked up, her eyes widening as she saw me, then she let a little giggle pass through her lips. I narrowed my eyes.

"So you think this funny?" she nodded while she let a few more sounds of laughter fill the bathroom. "We'll see about that..." I briskly walked up to her like a predator when hunting on his prey. If possible, Bella's eyes widened even further and not from her amusement of seeing me in a ladies bathroom. Bella quickly turned around trying to scramble into the nearest stall but I was too quick for her. I grabbed her by her waist encircling my long arms around her waist and picked her up making her gasp in surprise.

Not noticing the small puddle of the water on the ground, my foot slipped making us both tumble down to the ground, bringing Bella down on top of me pushing her hard against me, making our lips touch and connect. My cold lips met Bella's warm ones as we were in a major lip lock neither one of us breaking the sudden connection. It all happened so fast, and when we broke apart I heard the door opening and closing and someone inhaling a sharp breath.

I looked up from Bella and our compromising position, gasping myself.

"We can explain..."

**Cliff hanger...Sorry!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed again. You guys are truly awesome. You know what to do!**

**Here are your monkeys, I made them for :**

UltraViolet21 **&**

Jacinda L.

**O( '.' )O  
****.(UU)/ ** And there is your normal monkey!

**O(x.x)O  
****.(UU)/** **And there is your dead monkey!**

**O(T.T)O  
****.(UU)/ ** **And there is your emo monkey!**

**Review for the sake of the monkeys!**

* * *

* * *


	8. CHAPTER 8: CREEPY CRAWLERS & BOY PROBLEM

**Thanks for Reviewing!:**_ Jacinda L., twilight-saga-lover95, romanceaholic, Twilighterforlife, UltraViolet21, kimicullen1721, twilightlime, Britt-Toe Doc, luv4edwardcullen, mianoel, Defunkitated Vampires, TwilightFan29, aqua-leafy, twilight022,  
ILH, BrownEyedDazzler, twinklesx, babybutterfly0919_

**Song: DON'T TRUST ME by 3OH!3 **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:  
_  
"_So you think this funny?" she nodded while she let a few more sounds of laughter fill the bathroom. "We'll see about that..." I briskly walked up to her like a predator when hunting on his prey. If possible, Bella's eyes widened even further and not from her amusement of seeing me in a ladies bathroom. Bella quickly turned around trying to scramble into the nearest stall but I was too quick for her. I grabbed her by her waist encircling my long arms around her waist and picked her up making her gasp in surprise._

_Not noticing the small puddle of the water on the ground, my foot slipped making us both tumble down to the ground, bringing Bella down on top of me pushing her hard against me, making our lips touch and connect. My cold lips met Bella's warm ones as we were in a major lip lock neither one of us breaking the sudden connection. It all happened so fast, and when we broke apart I heard the door opening and closing and someone inhaling a sharp breath._

_I looked up from Bella and our compromising position, gasping myself._

"_We can explain..."_

***

Our table was already full and there was only one spot left.

_Edward Cullen's seat. _

I wonder who he is? I snorted to myself and made my way to my ususal seat. I was once again beside Bella, who was busy talking about the dance group with all the other girls. The guys were all talking about football practice that was in an hour. I groaned quietly, because I knew I wouldn't be throwing any footballs or scoring any touch downs in my current predicament. Everyone was engrossed in their own little conversations except for Alice. From the other side of the table under Jasper's arm she was looking at me with clear understanding in her small hazel eyes. I hated that look. Her gaze was a little unnerving, the same unnerving feeling I felt in the bathroom earlier.

***

Bella scrambled up from her position on top of me, pushing herself to the far wall, far away from me. This made me a little sad, but I turned around to face the wrath.

"No explaining needed, guys you know how close that was?" Alice said, her hands holding onto her hips trying to make herself look more menacing than she really was. "You two are so lucky that it wasn't Lauren or Jessica that walked into the bathroom to see you guys pressed up against each other on the disgu–"

I cut her off, "–thanks Alice, we promise not to get caught again like that" I looked over at Bella waiting for her to catch my gaze but her eyes were wandering everywhere except where I was.

Alice just huffed and nodded. "Yeah, um, sorry Alice, I'm just going to, um, go now. Yeah. See you two at lunch for the rest of the dare." She quickly made her way out of the bathroom, still not looking at me.

_What the fuck._

Alice looked over at me, her face still sceptical, I just shrugged, "Hey, I just really had to go to the bathroom and then Bella came in, and then..." I smirked.

Alice just shook her head, "You took a little too long going to the bathroom, and I thought something happened so I decided to check on you. Good thing I did." I nodded. The bell was probably going to ring soon for lunch since it was already second period so I decided to make my way to the cafeteria so I could get this messed up dare over with.

But before I could leave Alice called for me again, "Edward wait."

Since she said my _real _name it must have been something important so I turned around to face her, "Yeah?"

She was looking at me but I don't think she really was looking at _me. _She had a far away look on her face and her eyes were slightly glazed over and she looked thoughtful before smiling at me.

"You and Bella aren't really dating."

I choked at the way she said it. It was more of a statement than a question. What was I supposed to say to that? _Oh yeah I'm fake dating my best friend just to keep other crazy girls away but in reality I'm totally in love with her. _

_Nope, not awkward at all. _

I sighed, there was no point in lying to her. I'm just surprised that she didn't figure it out earlier.

"How did you know?"

Alice looked a little insulted at what I said. What? Was it that obvious? Did everyone know? Now I was starting to panic.

"Well when you guys would touch each other, you would always seem so hesitant. And when you kissed it would be like you two would be asking each other or feeling cautious about the other person. Then today, covered my suspicions when Bella was quick to leave and didn't even look at you. I just knew something wasn't right."

"Oh." _oh? _Was that really all I could say? I'm so stupid. Of course Bella left without looking at me, she probably felt uncomfortable with what just happened. Just because I'm in love with her and I'm okay with everything doesn't mean she is.

_Shit..._

"_Oh yeah_." Alice responded, smirking while all I could do was frown. Now what was I supposed to do?

Alice wasn't finished talking, but she definitely sobered when she spoke her next words carefully, "Edward, do you have feeling for Bella?" I sighed, there was no use in hiding anymore from Alice, she already knew a lot.

"Yes I do, Alice." I let out a frustrated breath, "...but's it's definitely a unrequited love." I let my head hang.

I snapped my head up when I heard a high squeal echo through the walls of the bathroom, "What?" Alice ignored me and started jumping and clapping her hands every couple of seconds.

_What the heck ?_

Alice stopped jumping and landing right in front of me, "My god Edward, your in love with her!" Fuck...did I say love...

I let out a nervous chuckle and swept my hands through my hair a couple of times, "uh, yeah...did I say love?," my hand started going through my hair double time, "Yeah, I love her." I made it sound like a question, but in reality I was only nervous to be admitting it to Alice of all people.

Alice stood there with her hands on her hips, the fiery demeanor back once again. She raised one of her eyebrows, "You either love her or you don't."

"I love her." Anyone could hear the finality in my voice.

Her expression changed from fiery to cheerful almost instantly, and I myself almost cracked a smile. _Almost. _

"Good, well that's that." She turned around and started walking towards the exit of the bathroom. Hold up...

"That's that?" Alice turned around and raised her eyebrows at me again.

She feigned confusion, I could see it, "What ever do you mean?" She was going to make me say it.

"Well..."

She mimicked my lower voice, "Well?"

I pulled at the hair on the side of my head and cursed lowly, "IneedyourhelptomakeBellamyrealgirlfriendandtellherIloveherandmaybeshe'lllovemetoo" I knew Alice caught that, she was the queen of talking quick. Besides, I wasn't going to talk any slower, didn't want to waste more than one breath to ask.

Alice closed her eyes and fucking smiled, "And..." She was going to make me say it. _Fuck._

"Oh Wonderful Alice the goddess of the mystic will you...please help me?" I mumbled the last part.

"Only because you said please." I chuckled humourlessly. "Can you really help me Alice?" I wanted to know if she could actually help me with all this, because I know I can't do it by myself. I didn't even know where to begin.

Alice opened her eyes and nodded, "Edward, you know when I put my mind to something I always give my 110%. This is no different, but I do have my advantages, Bella is one of my best friends."

"So what? I can say the same thing, she's my best friend too." Alice shook her head and mumbled something that I didn't catch.

"..But would she confide with you if she had feelings for you?–" there was a dramatic pause, on Alice's part, I knew better than to talk. "–Dito"

"Whatever." I grumbled. The bell actually rang this time, signalling everyone it was time for lunch. Alice walked beside me down the aisle, laughing quietly to herself. "What?"

She shook her head and looked me up and down, "I love the look Elizabeth...it's so you." I scoffed, I actually had forgotten about my dare, and especially how I was dressed. I was preoccupied with much larger problems, but this problem resurfaced again and to my knowledge this problem was the first one I had to take care of, and as soon as possible. I groaned a little at the fact that I still had to complete the other half of my dare. Making friends would be a piece of cake her brain was practically made of the same substance as cake, full of mush.

The hard part...

Hitting on a guy in my group was going to feel wrong, gay, dirty, unsteady, disgusting, and most of all fearful. Sure, I knew exactly how to hit on girl, and with a few girls here and there hitting on me I caught the gist of how to do it.

_Cross your arms to push up your cleavage. _Fuck. I don't have a cleavage.

_Bite your lip. _Not a bad idea...

_Pretend to be interested in everything the other person says. _Perfect. I knew how to do that, Lauren taught be that much.

_Flirt. _That I can do. I still remember in the summer of grade 9 Bella and I had practised our flirting techniques and pick up lines. I chuckled to myself remembering our childish acts, I still remember when Bella would use to lean over and show hers– CULLEN!

_Get a fucking hold of yourself. Your turning into a pervert, just like Newton._

Wait a minute, he'd be perfect to unleash my non existent female charms on. I grinned to myself. _You are one smart girl. _Alice left me for Jasper a few minutes ago so I was on my own now.

***

I moved my eyes away from Alice, and started roaming down the table again._ I would have to talk to Alice later._

Emmet and Rosalie were sitting in between Mike and I, so I just had to stand up and move towards him.

_Cullen, stop being a pansy and just get this over with. You want Bella. You need Bella. You'll get Bella when you get Mike. _

I kept repeating that in my head and stood up and stood behind Mike, tapping his shoulder. "–keep talking Tyler" He turned around to look at me, _You want Be– why am I doing this again? Crap. _That was most definitely not part of my on the go mantra. I felt like a piece of meat as he looked me up and down over and over again, so I crossed my arms. Crap. I quickly removed my arms and put them on my hips, I didn't have any cleavage to show, unless tissue paper works. "H..Hi" Did he stutter? I felt like bursting with laughter, did I actually look attractive?

I cleared my voice and batted my eyelashes a little making him smirk. What a pig. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth, you know Alice's cousin" I looked over at Alice who was giving me the thumbs up but quickly dropped her hands when Mike looked over too. I twisted my hands together, then started twirling the ends of my hair. What do I say now?..."I was wondering if I could sit beside you."

Mike's smirk turned into a full blown smile as he shook his head relentlessly before finding the words to speak, "Yeah, of course you can sit beside me. Anything for a gorgeous girl like you." I just hid behind my hair but inwardly I was just cringing in disgust. How did girls do this?

I giggled, my voice still way too high for my liking, but grabbed my tray from Edward's seat shooting Bella a panicking glance but she just giggled. _Well there went my last shred of hope. _I grimaced as I sat down beside Mike. Was it me or did he just move closer to my spot to make it tighter, because I don't remember seeing the spot this small and tight. I glanced down at my cake and remembered how I used it as my food analogy for Laurens brain. I don't think I was hungry anymore.

Everyone else were oblivious to our exchange, or Bella, Rosalie, and Alice were trying to be oblivious to everything I was doing, but I could see them watching me and Mike from the corner of their eyes. I felt something crawling up my arm and sliding down. Mike. What the fuck was he doing? It looked like he was trying to warm up his hands with the side of his. He noticed that he had caught my attention and gave me a sly smile when I didn't move away or move closer, I was actually just frozen in my seat. I turned my hiding grimace into the best smile I could make, making my face seem contorted and lop-sided. I heard someone snort, and saw Rosalie sipping at her drink and pretending to look at her nails, this must be so funny to them. I'm just glad that Emmet and Jasper haven't noticed.

I talked too soon, "Hey Mike, you got yourself a new babe?" I glared at Emmet who seemed to enjoy me squirming beside Mike.

"Mc Karty, It's time I settled down." _What the hell? _He's acting as if he was talking about having kids and getting married. _Oh sweet Jesus, kill me now._ My full on glare at Emmet softened a little when Bella came to my rescue.

"That's, uh, nice Mike. I just remembered that I have to introduce Elizabeth to Mr. Banner. You know in, Biology. So we better get a move on." She bit her lip and had her arms wrapped around her. She wasn't even trying and she was doing exactly what I practised. Mike looked bummed by the fact that I had to go or that he wasn't in the same class, which I sighed in relief for.

_One down one more to go. _

I was finished with my one of my two dares, I only had one more dare to go. In my case, the easier one, or at least the safer one.

I quickly got up and dumped my tray, smoothing down the front of my shirt to make sure I didn't mess my get up. I nearly raced to the front doors of the cafeteria where Bella was waiting patiently for me. I smiled and opened the door for us.

"Wow Edward, you were very...smooth." I snorted. Bella laughed, "No really, you actually did better than I thought, and it will be really easy for you to become friends with Lauren since she's in our class, so that means you can't sit with me–" I groaned, I _wanted_ to sit beside Bella. "–you'll have to sit with Lauren, she sits by herself anyways."

I wasn't able to argue back because we were already in class, oh why had this class need to be the closest class to the cafeteria? I pouted and made my way to the very back of the class exactly where Lauren and I used to sit before I started sitting with Bella since her partner had moved away since I had enough of Lauren.

Lauren wasn't there yet so I sat down in my old seat and took out a notebook Alice had supplied me with this morning. Bella was sitting in her seat and my seat was...what the fuck? What the hell is Tyler doing in _my _seat in _my _table talking to _my _Bella. I know it was wrong to think of her as mine but I couldn't help myself, and technically she _was _my girlfriend after all–at least that's what I kept telling myself. Tyler leaned over towards Bella and layed his arm over the back of her seat, slightly pulling the interfering hair in front of her eye behind her ear.

_I saw red. What the fuck was he doing? Couldn't he tell that she was mine._

I could clearly see he was taking way too long pushing the small tendril of hair behind her ear, and I knew she could tell because she quickly turned back to the front successfully knocking Tyler's hand and arm.

_That's my girl. _

My smug smile was too hard not to notice, but I don't think anybody did except for Lauren who was making her way to the back with a sad smile. She flipped her hair and sat down beside me mumbling a quick greeting before turning back to the front.

_That was weird. _

It's been exactly thirty seconds since she has sat down and not once has she turned around to me to talk about boys, Edward Cullen, or her hair. I was almost impressed. _Almost. _This was going to be harder than I expected, especially if she was in one of her moods.

_**(**_A/N:** Edward,**_Lauren_)

I ripped a piece out my notebook and wrote down a quick note to Lauren,

**Hi,**

**Is something wrong?**

**Elizabeth**

There were about eight more minutes until the class started and I didn't want to bother talking in my girly voice so I opted for exchanging notes with her instead. I pushed the piece of paper over to her side and tapped her shoulder.

With the same sad face from before she noticed the note and picked it up, I felt something sliding poke me in the arm and it was the same note I sent her except there was more writing in it.

_It's nothing really...OK it's actually boy problems, major boy problems._

How much more major can her boy problems get? After about five minutes the paper was full of notes each notes going in order like,

**Want to talk about it, I mean write about it?**

*

_Well there's this one boy, his name is Edward...Edward Cullen. And I think I'm in love, well I'm guessing that's what infatuation is. So yeah anyways, he's dating Ms. I think I'm the Queen, you know her as Bella Swan. She's one of Alice's best friends, you should know. Now he's dating her and we JUST broke up, he's such a pig to move on like that. But I've always loved pigs, don't tell anyone that..._

_*_

Great, just what I needed, me to be the cause of another problem. We broke up 3 months ago! I sighed, if I wanted to get into Laurens good graces I was going to have to tell her what she wanted to hear...

**Edward sounds great, I'm sure you're way better for him than Bella is. I hate Bella, I don't get what Alice likes about her. I mean look at her...**

Everything I wrote were complete lies, Bella will always be the best. I love Bella, I know why everyone likes her, Yes, I mean look at her, she's a goddess.

*

She smiled. She _fucking _smiled at what I wrote. She really did hate Bella.

_You know, you've just made my day so much better. Thanks, I really needed that. You know what, you sound like me, and I like people who act like me. Friends?_

_*_

I smiled, only the fact that she wanted to be my friend. I looked at Lauren and grinned the first genuine smile since last night, I passed. I was done the dare. Lauren looked up and gave me one her worst or in her case her best smiles. Little did she know that we were smiling for completely different reasons.

**Friends.**

The bell rang and class started, effectively tying the knots of many things today, most of all ending our conversation.


	9. CHAPTER 9: INSIDE HER HEAD & HER HEART?

**Belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

**BPOV**

Tonight was unusually hot, the bedspread under me stayed how I made it this morning, deciding against of sleeping under the warmth of the blanket and sheets. Way too hot. My full sleeve shirt and pants of my pajamas weren't helping either. It was never hot like this, Forks, probably one of United State's most rainiest small towns never had these heat waves. I wasn't used to the weather being unpredictable here, I liked things organized and predictable, so I know what to expect. I didn't like change, I liked things to stay as they were, for the better or for the worse I like them to stay the same. People may find that weird but I didn't really care, it feels like too much pressure if things change and get out of hand, I like knowing the future, what's going to happen next. Almost like watching one of my favourite classic movies that I've watched numeral times over, I know what's going to come next. The outcome. The conclusion.

But, things were changing, and I didn't know if I liked it. I don't know how, but things were changing. Between Lauren and Me, Childhood and Adulthood, the difference and change was gaining on me, and I didn't know what to do. Things were changing, rapidly. I refused to think of the last thing that was changing, the biggest thing in my life right now. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the thought from entering my head.

_Edward and Me. Me and Edward. Friendship. Relationship. _

Each thought came one by, each tagged in by a memory.

_Edward and Me._ That's how we started out together, our childhood. He was my rock, my guardian, my shelter. He protected me from the evil, the evil that even he couldn't understand. He protected me, and for that I looked up to him. He kept me safe, just like any brotherly fashioned friend would.

_Me and Edward._ Our teen years. Our rebel years. More specifically, my rebel years. The years where I tried my hand at underage drinking, smoking, and all the beautiful jazz that comes with that mess. I learned my lesson, and in the aftermath Edward was there for me. Not patronizing me for my wrongs but just staying there lending me a shoulder. Not all my rebel years were just full of booze and drugs. I learned how to stand my own, keep myself rooted in the hell we all call junior high and high school, not that I'm saying everything is necessarily bad. Nothing ever came easy, and this definitely wasn't one of them. I had my times at falling head first into mustard smeared shit, but I didn't take the hand of anyone, not even Edward. I made a new place for myself, helping myself out of the same mustard smeared shit, and in the end I had taken a shower and was squeaky clean. Hell, with all that I've done in my teen years, I had stood up beside Edward when problems occurred instead of cowering behind like the little small girl I used to be would. Things _had _changed. For the better, and did I mind? Maybe I did, if I look back at it now, but I don't regret or repent anything I did. Not one bit.

_Friendship. _My favourite ship to be in. It was like tasting the first rays of the sunrise in the morning, like eating your favourite chocolate cake, like getting your dream car when you turn sixteen, like finding the surprise centre of a hard candy. But only better. I've always had the same friends since I was old enough to talk. No teenager would like to live in Forks willingly, and that has never happened, and I don't _expect _it to. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, my best friends, more known as my "sisters". Emmet McKarty and Jasper Hale my best friends, that tell me all the time that they're not my best friends. They're my grizzly protective older brothers, they make me smile. Edward Cullen, my favourite best friend, if that's possible. He was like my best friend, brother, first crush, first kiss, first swipe of my v-card. First, first, first. He _was _first. I don't know how I could explain him in such short words, or even pages. So I won't. He knows.

_Relationship. _That thought made my lips quiver a little. I felt my stomach flip, like a dolphin in a sunset jumping out of the endless mouth of water and splashing back into the same dark pool. It scared me. It made me nervous. Not the first-date-kind-of nervous, it was more a long the lines of heart-breakingly-random-scariness that could easily shatter my heart into a million pieces in a few seconds, but the same thing could easily lock my heart away for someone else, and only that person would have the key to it. Both thoughts scared me out of my mind. But what scared me shitless was the fact that I was unconsciously adding Edward to the whole equation. I've had past boyfriends, but nothing happened. When I mean _happened, _I mean sparks, or the victory tune in your head that tells you that _he's the one I want to keep close_. None. Notta.

First base, second base, third base, and home weren't anything new to me. I'm a teenager, I do things. Don't mistake me for one of those girls that throw themselves at boys, I'm not like that. Never have, never will. I'm a simple girl, with a simple plan, with a not so simple life. And having feelings for Edward doesn't help–

I widened my eyes at where my silent rant took me to.

_Crap. Shit. Holy Mother..._

I squeezed my eye shut tight and wrinkled my forehead in concentration. _Leave. Leave. Leave. _

Nope. My thoughts weren't agreeing with me today. Was I just thinking about my insanely thoughtful and god strikingly beautiful Edward.

Oh no. _My? _

Sure, he's _my_ best friend but not _mine. _I frowned, why was this making me feel mad and upset, why did I suddenly felt like finding him, attacking him and giving him hickey on his neck so everyone would know that he was mine. What the hell?

I took a deep breath and blinked a few times noticing that it was almost pitch black except for the small flickering of light coming from the lamp post outside my window on the street. I closed my eyes again and moved to lye down onto my side. _Ok... _Was I just thinking of Edward in a way I've never thought of him before? What was happening? What happened to all the brotherly crap I was thinking about before. Well, that sure flew out the window.

Was I starting to like Edward. As in like _like? _This whole boyfriend/girlfriend charade was really starting to get to me, and I was still trying to figure out why. Why I felt like I was flying when he touches me, why when our lips touch I feel myself getting tingly, why did it feel as if something was ringing, waiting for me to pick up.

Why. Why. Why.

If that wasn't liking someone, than I didn't know what was.

_Even if you liked him, that doesn't mean he likes you_, of course. Why would he like someone like me? The Queen B status didn't always help my reputation, people making up lies about me all the time, fake. Why would he want someone that acted fake like me? Besides, I've known Edward for almost forever and not once, not _even once _has he tried to put a move on me or ask me out. Not once.

"Ugh." Yelling into my pillow helped relieve some of my pent up frustration and confusion but it didn't solve my problem.

Do I like Edward? Does he like me? Why was all this so hard? For God's fucking sake, he _is _my boyfriend! That doesn't help though, we were pretending, at least that's what I wanted it to be... pretending... right?

I buried my head into my pillow, wanting to get away from all my questions that were posted at the fore front of my mind. A lot was going through my mind right, but I knew that change was coming.

Change _was _coming, I could feel it like the heat waves tonight, it was obvious. And for the first time, I think I am actually looking forward to it.

__

* * *

_Author Note:_

_Thanks to those who are taking the time to read this fanfic. I haven't updated for a long time, and I'm improving my late updating habits, trying to get to updating once per week at least._

_If you haven't already, I would appreciate if you go onto my profile and quickly take my small survey I have set up at the top of the page. It'll a minute, tops. I need some answers or I'll end up with some other guy getting the girl. Don't want that, right? So please go quickly take my survey, so I can update. (Even though the survey is irrelevant with the next few chapters).  
_

_This was a very short chapter, but I just wanted to let you guys see Bella's mind, like actually see it, what she was thinking. It wasn't very long, because in this story, I don't have much to say on Bella's part, so you will probably mainly hear from Edward's Point of view in this story._

_

* * *

_

_Does thinking about a guy make you stay up late?_


	10. CHAPTER 10: BAD INFLUENCE

_I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, thanks a lot! I've read a lot of stories about Twilight on fanfiction here before I started writing my own story, and so I'm going to recommend a story per chapter, and they're all really good. So you can have a good read._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are all wayy too awesome!  
_

* * *

_This chapter's Recommendation: _

"_Boycotts and BarFlies" by vjgm_

_Summary : AU Everyone is Human and living in Portland. The girls decide to boycott boys and the guys make a bet to keep them from dating the 'wrong kind of girls' what happens when they all stop looking for love? ExB, JxA, RxEm _

P.S...this is a great story, lots of laughs and smexxxi times...^^

_

* * *

  
Here's Your Chapter..._

**Belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**E**

Everyone was talking about the crazy heat waves from last night, mostly consisting of girls complaining about how they woke up to find their hair all frizzed, and taking an extra amount of time this morning to fix their hair. Pshh, girls.

The boys on the other hand, were busy trying to come up with an explanation on how the heat waves happened, but ended up cracking jokes about it being extra hot when they were with their girlfriends's last night.

Alice and Jasper weren't here yet, Alice's porsche was in the body shop for the yearly paint job so Jasper had to drive her to school for the rest of the week, until the weekend. I could clearly see Rosalie and Emmet in the back of his jeep, the windows were starting to fog, so I wasn't going to go there either. Emmet needed some tinted windows. Bella was no where to be seen, not that I was surprised or anything. She had been practically avoiding me since yesterday's bathroom fun.

I really had nothing to talk about, unless counting that I'm really confused over what went down between me and Bella in the bathroom yesterday at school or that Alice basically knows close to everything that's also going on between me and Bella. We needed to talk about a few things, or in less words, I needed to do some talking and she needed to listen, if she wants it or not. I wasn't going to let some bathroom slip up–quite literally–mess our friendship up and maybe special relationship that might be on the brink of the horizon.

I had to fix this, and quick. I could, _I would _do that only if I knew where Bella was.

***

"Bella, wait up!" I was walking on the sidewalk outside to make it on time to my first class that I had with Bella. I skipped lunch in hurry, because I was going bat shit with how I would approach her. I've known her, practically my whole life and I was freaking out about sitting next to her and saying hi. I felt like such a little pansy, talking to his first crush.

Those thoughts flew out of my head when I saw Bella treading slowly towards her stupid rusty red truck. The one thing she could never part with was her stupid truck. No matter how many times her father and I have persuaded her to give it up and find another vehicle, she just won't budge, way too stubborn for her own good. That was besides the point, she looked up at me shocked that I was standing across the street from her, for some reason she started walking faster towards her truck, or as fast as her small legs could carry her. _I don't think so._

Knowing my legs were much longer and faster than her own I made it to her car just as she was opening the driver's door. "Bella stop," I rested my hand firmly against the car door making sure she couldn't get in the car without turning around and looking at me.

She stood motionless in front of me, her back facing me, and her hand still clutching at the handle on the door. I slowly turned her around to face me, something was bothering her, and I was going to find out what. Her eyes were drawn closed and her head was bowed down, her hair cascading in front of her face like a shield. I rolled my eyes at her little antics and tucked the hair behind her ears and pulled her chin up so her face would be somewhat leveled with mine.

"Bella, open your eyes," She shook her head and squeezed her eyes even tighter.

I chuckled but changed my tone, "Bella...please?" I used the softest voice I could muster and by the way her eyes were starting to slowly relax, I knew I was breaking through her barrier.

She groaned but slowly opened her reluctant eyes, "I seriously hate when you do that." I grinned in amusement but it was shot down when I saw the look of sadness and confusion etched onto her face. I tucked back the fallen piece of her hair again behind her ear as the warning bell rang for classes to begin. _Fuck that. _Something was wrong with Bella, and I'd be damned if I didn't make her smile and make her forget her whatever problems that were affecting her like this.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She frowned a little than _tried _to cheer up, please take notice of the word _try; _before responding, "Why would something be wrong Edward?" I raised my eyebrows, she was horrible at lying and she knew it. She huffed a little before talking again, "Ok, fine..." I grinned again, "Do you really want to know wh–"

"–Yes I do," I pressed on.

She rolled her eyes angrily, "It's you."

"Th–" What? _What? _

"What?" I scratched the back of my head like a retard before stepping back carefully lifting my hand away from the truck like I had just been shocked. Suddenly, I feeling conscious of everything going on. Bella's eyes widened when she saw the hurt on my face, before she rushed her step in front of me and grabbed my escaping hand and clutched it to herself.

"No, _no_, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that, well, um, I've been thinking...about you...about us....about _things._" Was Bella just admitting that she has been thinking about me...about us? I started grinning again, I couldn't help it. Bella didn't look up at me at all during after she admitted what she was thinking and dare I say... she seemed a little nervous.

Why was everything becoming so hard for us, before any of this happened we were always so comfortable with one another. What changed all that, _Oh yeah, I asked you to become my 'girlfriend' and I fell in love with you, _that's what.

She continued on, "...and I've been thinking that maybe, if you're alright with it that..." She looked up cautiously at me, her hands still holding onto my hand, "... that maybe we could stop... pretending?...and just go with the flow?" She seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say to me, and I was feeling, _what was I feeling?_

I smiled softly at her cuteness and wrapped my hands warmly around hers, "I'd like that." I don't know how I spoke so fucking calmly because I was screaming and yelling like a little girl on the inside, and I really didn't care. I was mother fucking happy, for fuck's sake! The girl of my dreams has just asked me to stop pretending with her and get real. _Get Real. _I would get as real as she wants me to get.

I think my love for grew that extra bit when she blushed her strawberry red. I was already planning our wedding...okay I didn't get that far... just to the engagement.

"Let's go."

Bella looked confused, "For a drive." That was the first thing I could think of. Just on the whim, I felt careless.

Bella looked even more confused and a little amused, "It's the middle of the school day, you're skipping."

I rolled my eyes, "You were skipping first, and I followed you. Swan, you're a bad influence."

Bella laughed and raised her eyebrows, "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend Edward who obsessed about school and his marks?"

"Fuck him. We're going for a drive, and some lunch. I'm hungry." We both grinned and sped off in her stupid rusty red truck to the local diner, I noticed her confusion was thankfully gone, but her sadness wasn't forgotten.

***

* * *

_Author Note:_

_Okay, this was pretty short again, but I'll update earlier this time, because I already have my next chapter ready to edit and publish. So, no worries there. Why is Bella feeling sad? Shouldn't she be happy?_

_Thanks for reading folks.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Have you ever planned your wedding with someone that you have a crush on?_


	11. CHAPTER 11: STILETTO BOOTS

_When I thank everyone for reviewing the song "This is the song that never ends...it goes on and on my friend...so people started singing it– yeah, yeah, you get it. That song always pops up into my head because when I thank everyone who has reviewed, I know thanking you will go on forever, so...Yeah. Okay, I'm just stupid. I don't blame you if you just skipped through that._

_Thanks Everyone For Reviewing!_

_

* * *

_

_This Chapter's Recommendation:_

"_The Boy by the Window" by hopefulhappenings09_

_Summary : Upon moving to Forks Bella becomes spell bounded by her elusive and mysterious neighbour. Small town gossip and far-fetched stories tell her to steer clear of the peculiar boy that watches intently from his window but her curiosity ignores all warning._

**

* * *

**

**Belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**E**

"Please?"

"No."

"Bella pl–"

"No."

The knee high stiletto boots were being pushed back and forth between Alice and Bella each time they spoke. My eyes were starting to hurt from looking from one side to the other. Seriously, it looked like a ping pong match.

Jasper and Emmet were sitting to the side, on the small plush chairs that were placed in the corner of the changing area. They both were looking on amused at the show also known as Bella and Alice. Rosalie was paying at the front register, already done with her shopping... in this shop.

Bella had a look of determination on her face, and I knew she was trying her best to put her foot down, but Alice's pouting and pleading was starting to break her slowly. I stood behind her, holding on firmly to her shoulders making her bear with goose bumps, much to my delight.

Bella sighed, "Let's make a deal. If I buy these shoes then that means we're done shopping for the day." Alice's face fell, but was quickly replaced with a sly look as she looked between Bella and me. I cocked my eyebrow. _What?_

"Ok." The breath that Bella was keeping in was quickly let out when she did a double take. Jasper chuckled quietly at the compromising.

"What?... Seriously? I..You..Never listen to me when it comes to shopping." Alice rolled her eyes and carefully wrapped the boots back into the box and wrapper it was originally lying in and started making her way to the checkout.

She shrugged as we all followed her out towards the exit after she bought the shoes, "I feel... enlightened today, and besides I'm kind of tired." We were all practically gaping at Alice for her strange behaviour, all except for Jasper, suspiciously.

"Well, I'm good as long as we're done shopping." Leave it to Emmet to make things light, Bella pretended to remove a sweat off her brow while Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes at her childish behaviour.

***

Since Bella had told me truthfully that she wanted to do things for real with me, and be more than friends things, between Bella and I had escalated and to say I was ecstatic would be an understatement. During these past two weeks we had spent mostly all our time together Most importantly trying our hand at something very new and hidden to us. Dating. I could tell the difference between before when we were just friends and now. Our touches would be more softer and meaningful than before, looking out for each other, not that we hadn't done that before, but now it seemed different. Like our whole relationship was set on a new level, and everything we saw now was on a different angle.

I hadn't officially taken Bella on a date yet, and we decided against it because we wanted to spend some time to see if it could actually work between the two of us. At school, even though I wasn't quite positive with what my and Bella's relationship could be defined as, everyone still thought that we were a couple. Bella never denied it, so who was I to interfere?

Actually, Bella had finally decided that she was comfortable enough with where _us _was going that she agreed to go on a date with me. Tomorrow Bella and I were going on a date.

"I hate surprises, Edward." The six of us were meeting up at Emmet's house tonight for one of our small get togethers, the girls also use it with the term, _slumber party. _Bella's truck was giving her a hard time and she didn't feel like taking the Audi out, so we decided to go together.

After we decided on the date, Bella wouldn't stop asking me where I was taking her, it was quite amusing actually. I clucked my tongue a couple of times, "Bella, Bella, patience is a virtue."

"Like you need any more of my virtue," she muttered making me grin wickedly.

"Oh, trust me, I'll always need more," Bella looked up at me, her eyes widening at the fact that I heard what I wasn't supposed to hear. As if on queue, her face flushed a light pink. I poked her cheek with my finger making the spot where I touched white for a couple of seconds before all the blood rushed to the tiny finger print I made again. I laughed while Bella smacked my hand away.

She seemed a little flustered, and the way she tried to change the subject again didn't make it any more subtle, but I went a long with it any ways, but the small smile on my face didn't disappear until we reached Rosalie's house.

***

"Alice, I still can't believe you were able to make dinner without actually burning the kitchen down." Bella joked in mock horror.

Alice rolled her eyes but giggled, "First, I only burned the bottom of the cupboards last time, and that's only because _someone,_" she looked pointedly at Jasper, "was distracting me, and second, I bought the packages from the super market and just fried it." We all laughed, while Emmet still complimented Alice's excellent frying skills.

Jasper cleared his throat gaining our attention, "My parents had just gotten the Whitlock cruise maintained and ready because this time around the year more people tend to take vacation, and it would be great for business and all, but to cut it short, my parents had earlier in the year reserved six spots for each one of us to be on the cruise, and they had it booked for the long weekend coming up next we–" He was broken off mid-sentence by Rosalie's chair dropping. She quickly zipped around the table to Jasper's side of the table and hugged him fiercely, alternating between screaming every other minute. Jasper cringed a little while Emmet slowly pried Rosalie away from him. Bella clutched my hand with a huge smile on her face, in turn making me smile too.

"Oh My Freaking Gosh Jasper, you are the best... ever." Jasper grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the least I could do, and besides, we're going to have a blast!" Everyone nodded, each a little jumpy in there seat, including me. We were sure our parents would agree for us to go on the trip, but after we had the permission of our guardians, we were good to go.

Rosalie lifted her chair up right, smoothed down her hair, and sat back down in her seat. Jasper and Emmet and I were talking with excited voices while Alice and Rosalie were talking about all the shopping that had to be done before they left, Bella groaning every now and then.

Bella crossed her arms and glared at Alice, "So this is why we left early today from the mall, because we were going to being going right back down there this week."

Alice smiled cheekily at Bella making her habit of insistently tapping her foot when she was frustrated faster. "Oh, Bella, take a chill pill."

Bella just grumbled, while I laughed at her. She looked at me with narrowed eyes before looking back at Alice and smiling. _Huh?_

"Only on one condition."

"What?"

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmet _have to _convince my dad to let me go on the cruise." Great, persuading Bella's father to do something was not an easy task, but it wasn't impossible either. It just took a lot of time.

The three of us groaned, "But, Bell-a...." Emmet groaned again.

Rosalie smirked, "No _buts, _if this is what it takes to get Bella to go shopping for bikinis, lingerie, and short girlie clothing, than so be it." I groaned this time, louder than before making Rosalie and Alice giggle (I didn't dare look at Bella), and it was definitely not why the other guys were groaning.

***

_Author Note:_

_Yeah. _

_That's all I got to say about this chapter. It was mainly just fluffy fluff and I really didn't enjoy this chapter as much as I will enjoy typing the next chapter aka The boys asking Charlie's permission and THE date._

_So there, you got this chapter....Yeah....look forward to the next chapter._

_

* * *

  
__Have you ever wanted to buy stiletto boots?_


	12. Happy Halloween!

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!**

Sorry, this isn't an update, and I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. Believe me, I know it's been a while because Edward and Bella from OOOFA keep asking me why I'm taking such a long time to write their date. And, Psycho Edward isn't very patient either, but I'm sure Captured Bella would love for me to wait a while before I update. It's very confusing, but I'm going to update as soon as _I _can. Since it's halloween, I'm busy with decorations, pumpkins, and dressing up, and being sick for the last two weeks hasn't been the best either. Thank God that I'm getting my H1N1 shot on Monday.. and no, I don't have H1N1. It's just to prevent it.

And so this brings me back to the updating thing, I will update soon, probably this coming week. So be prepared for a date, because Edward and Bella are going to make the most of it -winks-

Psycho Edward wants his fill too, so I can't leave him out. He'll probably be satisfied the following week. Bella's dreading it. Oh well, not everyone can get their way. -hehe-

So, everone have a _safe_ -laughs- and happy halloween. Make the most of it. (get as many candies as you can, because I know I am :D)

-Jaz


End file.
